Cult of the Moon Sisters
by Aldesina
Summary: The gundam girls play mind games with the gundam boys, and now it's time for the boys to repay the favor.
1. So the Conspiracy begins

Cult of the Moon Sisters

by Aldesina

Prologue

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Disclaimer.....I don't own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters.....I have tried every transferal of property spell I can find, it don't work Goddess Damn It! It don't work!! So don't sue me, you wouldn't get anything anyway, I'm dirt poor. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Author's note; Trowa and Catherine are not siblings in this one, and this is a Alternate universe non yaoi story.....it may seem a little confusing at first but I'll include a guide at the end of the prologue so it's not as confusing.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Late at night in the Malaysian rain forests................

"So sisters we meet again...."

"Yes it has been quite a while hasn't it , Blood moon?"

"Too long I think.....Blue moon, don't you have a say in this?"

"Perhaps Solstice moon, but I believe it has been good that we do not have to meet, usually when we do have our little meets it's not under pleasant circumstances"

"Dark moon, why have you called us here tonight?"

"Hold on, Silver moon has yet to arrive. then I will tell you all."

"Yes, please have some patience Jade moon she certainly has just as much right to hear all of what is happening as any of us does."

"All right but I don't understand why she has to worry about _him_ tonight, it's not as if he'll ever find this place."

"We never know, besides he does watch over her like a hawk, you never know....it's always best to be cautious."

There is a rustling in the tree branches above and a slim figure dressed in black with a narrow silver slash around her waist, and over one shoulder and across her chest is seen doing a double twist and back flip in the air as if there was no gravity holding her down. She then somersaults toward them and lands silently and swiftly next to Jade moon as agile as a bird. 

"Sorry I'm late, that _man_ has got to be the most impossible person to lose in the world, for once can't he just get a hobby like a normal person?"

"But he does have a hobby Silver moon dear, you happen to be his hobby, you know stalking you, glazing at you from afar...."

"All Right ....All Right......I get the idea, somebody just please tell me how the hell am I going to get him to realize that I can take care of myself, hell with it I can take care of myself, him, and still be able to do my job like a normal person, act like a normal person, have friends and have a social life. Why can't he?"

"Oooooo..... she works, hunts, socializes......"

"And on top of that she brings home the bacon..."

"Hahaahaa.....yes, what is he good for anyway?"

"Sex most likely." chuckling can be heard from all

"What sex? I've been trying to get him into bed for years now, I've even opened my shower door and practically begged him to come join me, nada! Did I even mention that sheer peach cherry (a cherry is a completely sheer futuristic piece of lingerie that has a Chinese dress styled neck but then has a full square V opening barely covering the chest, fitted bodice that is open and draped only to cover the but in the back (the skirt is cut so it doesn't ), it also has to slits on each side of the skirt which can be different lengths) that I got? I modeled it for him the other day and he didn't even blink, I practically had to run his hands over my body for him, even over my ass, now that was sad. "

By then the other 5 girls where howling their heads off, Dark moon as holding onto her sides her body shook with laughter, Blue and Jade moon were holding each other for support repeating parts of the joke every now and then, laughing loud and hard. Blood moon was rolling on the grass, and Solstice moon looked like she was about to join her. They all knew what that cherry looked like, they had picked it out for her.

"All right now ladies..." Dark moon said in between chuckles, "let's not get too carried way, we do have a job to do, and I've got news to announce"

"So shoot" said Blue moon

"Well as you know prior to Operation Meteor, we were each asked to train and learn about our "_special person"_ and look after them, correct?"

" Yeah we know, and as we also know _some_ of us have fallen head over heels for that person eh..."

"Look who's talking Miss If-I-love-you,-you-will-know-because-I-will-stab-you-and-try-to-kill-you-by-trying-to-blow-you-up-in-your-mobile-suit!" 

"Ladies......calm yourselves please!"

"Sorry Solstice moon...please continue Dark Moon..."

"Well......actually now it's a good thing that we love them so much..."

"Why's that?"

"Because now we have to stop loving them"

"WHAT????"

"But why? I don't understand and after all that hard work to try to get them to love us!"

"Calm down Jade Moon....."

"Why should she be calm...why should any of us be calm, I didn't follow that chauvinistic bastard through hell and back just to all the sudden stop loving him all at once, especially since I finally got him to call me by my first name!"

"Calm yourself Solstice moon.." Dark moon said, suddenly smiling very wickedly, "I haven't gotten to the best part yet."

"Dark moon your up to something aren't you" asked Silver moon

"Indeed I am, my dear future sister in law.." 

They all gasp in disbelief......

"You mean......."

"You mean......."

"We're finally going to go forward with Operation Apocalypse."


	2. Wufei gets dumped

Cult of the Moon Sisters

by Aldesina

Chapter 1

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Disclaimer.....I don't own anything...so don't sue...yadda, yadda, yadda......

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Author's note; Whoops... sorry peoples I forgot to leave a guide as to who's who in this fanfic so here's the list

Blue moon.....Hilde

Blood moon.....Dorothy

Solstice moon.....Sally

Dark moon.....Noin

Silver moon.....Relena

Jade moon.....Catherine

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Preventer's office the next morning

"Woman where the hell are you?" Wufei yelled as he stalked down the hallway, he had just about had it up to here today, those stupid new recruits that he had to train were getting rowdy and questioning him why wasn't his _girlfriend_ with him today, hrmph, because she was probably somewhere up in la la land after spending the night at Relena's. The Heaven's above alone knew what those woman did last night. Wufei shuddered, she's probably as stoned as a druggie this morning. Well he'd wake her up all right, with a good lecture about how she should improve her punctuality, that will teach her for standing him up.....er........leaving him all alone....er making him cover for her ass, yeah.... by training those stupid recruits for her this morning. Yeah he thought as he stormed up to her office door....

"Woman what do you...wha?!?!?!" there in the chair behind Sally's desk sat Sally and a black haired man who had his arm around Sally who was sitting in his lap, in a skirt no less, specifically a peach colored 3/4 sleeve blouse, and a creamy off white colored mini skirt. What was she doing in a skirt when she was suppose to be training new recruits with him out in the rain today? Although she did look damn good in the peaches and creme combination.

"Woman what do you think you are doing??!!"

"Oh hello Wufei, Done with the training already? Wow you really worked them today, they almost made it back here double time, almost." She said while looping her arm around that man's shoulders. 

" Oh well I guess you will just have to try harder next time, I was able to triple their time, and you can't even double it? You must be slipping lieutenant."

_Lieutenant??_She never calls me that! What does she think she's up to? Wufei was seeing red, he was seeing red and black strips, he was seeing polka dots of colors through that really cloudy angry haze that seemed to hover around his eyes. Why the hell did she just put her arm around him like that? Where the hell were her morals? _What the hell do you care? You said so yourself that she wasn't your girlfriend._

"Would you care to tell me who's lap your ass so charmingly decided to occupy while I was working _my_ ass off on the field this morning?" Wufei asked through clenched teeth and a grimace.

"Ahh, let me introduce you to Commander Tiger Paxington. he just dropped by to say hello. We haven't seen each other in sooo long, I just couldn't help myself I just missed him too much, I just had to hug him hello." Sally replied airily waving her hand around, while secretly loving the way that Wufei narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists tighter with every word she said. Hmmm she thought, I wonder what would happen if I kissed the commander? I wonder if he'll react even more. So she did, and had the pleasure of seeing first shock in his eyes, quickly replaced by a dark look..... jealousy? one would hope. Ohhhh I wish I had a camera Sally thought. Hmm wouldn't want him to blow up in the office.

"Tiger meet Wufei"

"It's a pleasure to meet the person who's lucky enough to have Sally as a partner, she's one in a million. I would know, I had the privilege of dating her a while back, unfortunately I didn't measure up to her standards" Tiger said while looking sadly up at Sally, who shook her head at him and ran her finger across his lower lip.

Wufei seethed inside, how dare she do that, she said she never did that. And it was the same finger that she used to run across his lip just last week, what's this anyway? The reunion of former love birds? Hmph I don't think so

" Yes I know," Wufei said evenly " Sally has very high standards in everything, and it is one of the many things I admire about her." he said all the time looking around for something to throw at Commander Paxington's smug grin as he continued to hold on to Sally possessively. _I'll get you later, just you watch you stupid pussycat, you'll never hold up on your own against a dragon_ Wufei raged inside.

Sally, not missing a beat realized within seconds what he was trying to do and it pissed her off royally, _trying to stake your claim eh? Think again._

"You're absolutely right Wufei, I do have dreadfully high standards, which is unfortunately the reason why I'm still looking for a _real_ man to come in and sweep me off my feet. Preferably someone _taller_ then me." Sally said, grinning like the Cheshire cat in Alice in Wonderland. Wufei wasn't taller then her, in fact they were barely the same height as long as Sally didn't wear her hair up, or wear any high heels.

_Damn you woman..._Wufei though in rage, I grew taller God damn it! I grew taller! It's not my fault that my ancestors were know for being particularly short! I'm just as tall as you now as long as you don't put on those stupid high heels!

"Don't you agree Wufei?' Sally asked sweetly while standing up in her 3 inch high heels to very deliberately go stand next to a very red faced Wufei to prove he was too short.

"Hahaha, I see what you mean my dear" Tiger said, standing up himself, and fully stretching to his 6 ft height, a good 4 inches above Wufei's and Sally's 5 ft 8 in. He draped his arm around Sally to prove that he could and then said very smugly to Wufei,

" Major Po and I have some business to discuss, you're now dismissed _lieutenant."_

Wufei looked at Sally who merely waved her hand at him and turned her attention back to the handsome commander.

" You're dismissed" she said.

Well then, thought Wufei, I might as well be on my way. Nodding only to Sally he opened the door, closed it lightly and proceeded to head over to the laser training area snarling at anyone in his way, kicking things out of his path and throwing whatever was in hand's reach. 

Upon arrival he promptly picked up his katana, set the training to level twenty (highest being 25) and methodically began to hack at everything and anything that came within his path, slicing and dicing wood, cloth, light, laser, plastic and anything else the program launched his way. Unknown to him, Noin had secretly followed him and was now watching him from the camera set up in the laser training room. Chuckling lightly she beeped Sally

"Sally here, what is it"

" Hey, it's Noin here, and guess who I just saw destroying everything in his path?" "Ohh hoo ho oh boy, is he that pissed?"

" Oh yeah red eyed, dark faced, gun in one hand and katana in other, hell he looked like he was about to go face all 6 gundams single handed....and he looked angry enough to win!"

" Hell yeah.... mini op dragon complete, who knew that unfeeling little prick would get jealous that easily?" Sally said laughing 

" Little prick? That's not what you said last time, in fact I remember that you're exact words were..."

" Hey! that's top secret confidential info, if ya say it I'm gonna have to kill ya?" Sally winked into her vid-phone.

" Haha.... Damn what did you say to him Sally?"

" Well remember Tiger Paxington?"

" You mean that cute commander that fell head over heels for you until Miss-he's-not-arrogant-enough-for-me-I'll-stick-to-that-egotistical-jerk-off-Wufei decided to crush his dreams of finding Mrs. Paxington? "

" Hey!! Watch it Miss-bucket-head-lover, yeah well I explained the situation to him, and said he'd love to help me piss off the guy who stole me away under his nose. He gave me a hand today and we gave a wonderful performance of two people extremely in love, whooo he nearly looked ready to pummel Tiger to death right on the spot! 

" Man I wish I had been there to see that, Wufei and jealousy is something you never hear in the same sentence.

" Oh yeah and speaking of which, Noin..... doesn't someone owe me 20 bucks?"

" Ha ha it's in the mail Sally"

" Un huh meaning it's not there, watch it Miss Noin, I know where you live," Sally threatened jokingly

" And I know where you live Sally"

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

" Whoa! Noin! What the hell was that? I think it came from the tech and mechanics wing"

" Oh ho ho, well I guess mini op deathscythe is in progress" Sally said shaking her head

" Poor Duo, He and Hilde have been doing it like rabbits ever since they met, he's sure to have a very bad _headache_ to deal with from now on,"

" Ahh that was not a good joke." Sally giggled, and shook her head when she thought of what Hilde could do to Duo......whoooo...let the games begin!

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Well what do you think? You like, if you do PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE read and review!! Next on the agenda Duo is going to get whipped by Hilde hell yeah! Please read review and I'll get the next chapter up sometime soon, and It'll probably be longer, hopefully Bye now!


	3. Duo doesn't know what's hit him

Cult of the Moon Sisters

by Aldesina

Chapter 2

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Disclaimer; You all know the drill, I don't own jack shit although if you creator's out there are reading this, you know you've got all the credit so don't sue!

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Author's note; okay I have a slight problem here, My comp will apparently not let me upload any chapters so I have to do it somewhere else, now hopefully this will not affect my updating too much....well....at least until I can find a place to update my stories at least. So please be patient! I promise it will be worth it!:)

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Tech wing (place where all the gundams, mechanics, cars and mechanical stuff is kept, no I don't know what it's really called so I'm calling it the tech wing....If anyone does know what it's called and would like to tell me I would appreciate it!)

"You ate the last cream filled doughnut!!" Duo cried out in angst.

"Hilde babe how could you do this to me? Now how in the name of Deathscythe am I going to be able to get through the day without it's sugary sweetness! I would loose all my energy I will no longer have enough sugar in my blood! I.........woooo......crumb cake! Let me at it!" Duo preceded to lunge at the cake stuffing as much as possible into his mouth.

"Uh Duo, you really should cut down on all that sugar" Hilde said

"Oh come on now babe you know that the Great God of Death has to keep up his figure" Duo said with a smirk. That figure now had a small protruding roll around the belly. Hilde rolled her eyes

"Look Duo quit being such a pig and hand me the wrench"

"Why? We're now the _executive engineers_ we don't have to do all that work anymore, we just oversee things." He said cramming more crumb cake into his mouth

_Oversee things eh... you have no idea what you're over seeing, hmph!_ Hilde thought as she watched Duo stuff yet another piece of cake into his mouth. Just then out of the corner of her eyes she saw Jeff St Berneld stroll into the building, she smiled perfect timing cous.

"Hey Mister have you seen Hilde anywhere" Jeff asked

"Huh? Uh yeah she's fixing that suit over there, and who are you?" Duo asked suspiciously. 

"Oh just an old _friend_" Jeff said over his shoulder while making his way toward Hilde.

Show time! Hilde thought, might as well get out from under here she thought while sliding out from under the suit

"Hilde, it's a pleasure seeing you again, did you have to run away from me so quickly last time? I missed you." Jeff said while wrapping Hilde in a hug and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Is he the guy I'm suppose to help you piss off?" he whispered

"Yep that's him cous, I hope you brushed up on your acting skills lately"

"No prob little cous, He's as good as hog tied and roasted for the table." Out loud Jeff said

"Hilde you look wonderful with your hair grown out a bit, so much more for me to run my hands through" while running a hand through her hair

"Jeff you've always been such a flirt, will you ever change?" Hilde asked while blushing slightly and looking up with dreamy eyes.

HEY!! Duo thought what the hell does he think he's doing! NO MAN takes away the God of Death's girlfriend! 

"Hilde babe!" Duo said sprinting over and snatching her out of his arms, "I thought you said you were gonna come over to have lunch with me when you're all done." 

" HI YA" 

Before Duo could react Hilde had grabbed his hand, tripped him off his feet and flipped him over her shoulder and punched him in the stomach as he landed painfully on his rear end.

"Don't call me.....babe" Hilde said darkly while tossing she short hair back. Duo sat there cake in one hand, head in another,

"Hilde??" Jeff threw back his head and laughed until his eyes teared! 

"Hell Hilde, you still won't let anyone get away with calling you that will you?"

"I never did Jeff, and I never will" she said while throwing a meaningful look at Duo who was still stunned silent on the floor.

"Um Hilde," Duo started cautiously "We are still going to lunch, right?" he said, What _happened?_ Where was his sweet Hilde and where had this...this...this Dorothy attitude clone with kick ass kung-fu moves come from?

"I'll go, and I'm inviting Jeff along, I'm sure you'll love this restaurant, Jeff, it has your favorite Thai and Italian food" Hilde responded ignoring Duo and smiling at Jeff. Duo was once again shocked silent. _What the hell did I do?!?!?_

_"_Of course dear, I'd love to come with you, Duo, you look like you need a few minutes to compose yourself, so Hilde and I will just meet you at the restaurant, I'm sure you know where it is right?"

"Oh don't worry Jeff, where there's food there's Duo he'll find us," Hilde said rolling her eyes "Or even worse, we'll find him because we'll be able to hear him snorting his way through his food louder then a pig!"

"Haha you always had a way with words," Jeff said while offering Hilde his arm, which she gladly took "Let me escort you to your apartment first so you could get cleaned up, and then we'll go, eh?"

"Aren't you a gentleman..." Hilde practically purred "What a refreshing change."

And with that the two of them set off toward Hilde's apartment joking and smiling at each other all the way. Duo had finally managed to pick himself off the ground. 

_Was I just dumped??!!??_

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Yep......Duo was just dumped!! and mini op deathscythe was just completed hmmm, who should be my next victim? Mwhhahahaha!!!!! 


	4. Perfect Solider Dismissed

Cult of the Moon Sisters

by Aldesina

Chapter 3

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Disclaimer; You know the drill..... no no no money involved for me at all, no no I don't own them and oh yeah my heart is breaking from it. *sigh*

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Earth Sphere and Colonies Headquarters (planet earth)

Foreign Minister's Wing (Yea! Relena's important, of course she gets her own wing in the building!)

Heero Yuy is seen busily typing at one of his many computers, there was just so many things to do. Unfortunately his mind wasn't on any of that right now. All he could think of was Relena, oh Relena. Why do you always occupy my mind so? This pissed him off, she was all he ever thought about these days, the wars were over, and the gundams had been rebuilt for emergencies. Surprisingly enough it was her idea. She put him in charge of that project. And he being the perfect solider that he is built them even better then they originally were, they were even given new names. Now the new Wing Zero Ultimate, Deathscythe Destroyer, HeavyArms Special Force, Sandrock Sandstorm and Shen-long Justice had twice the firepower and maneuver ability that they were originally built with. He was extremely proud of all of them. Even though the other pilots helped build and custom design each of their own gundams, Heero was the one who commissioned and controlled the actual building and design of them. Under his guidance the gundams were probably now the most formable mobile suites for the years to come. Not to mention that the building time and designing he did allowed him to keep in close contact with Relena. That was most important to him, when the gundams were done however he had been promoted to General and was sent on his missions once more. however, a little over a year later they discovered that Heero was still the best man for the job of bodyguard to the now Foreign Minister Relena Peacecraft (she changed her name back again, why? cause I don't know how to spell the other one!). So now he was once again back at her side. She had changed immensely that year he was away. Matured and even more poised than she was before. No instead of chasing him around like a love-sick school girl, she looked to him only for advise and showed her affection in a much milder way......in public that is. In private, ohh boy that was a whole different story. He'll never forget the first day that he had been reassigned to be her bodyguard. He had accidentally walked into her shower and she had the gumption to pull back her shower door and invite him in. He nearly dropped dead on the spot. Oh and that peach little nightgown thingy that she had modeled for him just two nights ago. She filled it up in all the right places, sheer through and through, it was even sexier then her being naked in the shower, and when she took his hands and ran them down her body.

Heero shuddered and went to the sink to douse his face with freezing cold water. Damn, he thought. I wanted to take her right then and there, when had she developed that ass?? Had I been away that long, I usually notice every change in her, what had brought this about? Oh sure, she was 25 now but, she was still young, both of them were, and her job would keep her away, and mine would keep me away, yeah, she knew that, she knew that. 

Heero finished up the rest of his report, printed it out and started heading toward the Foreign Minister's office. It's not as if we're dating our anything. He thought angrily, all she's doing with her flirting is just getting in his way, that would be dangerous, and he would not allow her to endanger herself like that. He walked into her office, ignored the secretary who called out to him and heard Relena laughing at something.

"Huh?" Was all he could say when he opened the door and saw Relena smiling and flirting with some dark haired unknown person.

"Oh Trevor!" Relena exclaimed "You have such a sexy sense of humor, no wonder your colleagues all tell me that you could charm a tiger into purring instead of having you for dinner."

"Ahh yes, but Relena, it all that humor means nothing to me unless I can share it with one that I love" Trevor replied while taking Relena's hand and kissing each finger, then holding it close to his chest and massaging it. 

"Ahem" Heero coughed.

"Oh.... Heero." Relena said, she looked annoyed. She never looked annoyed when she saw him, there was joy, anger, sadness even, but never annoyance. 

" I have the files that you wanted Relena, would you like to hear a full report?"

"No Heero, just leave it on my desk and leave."

LEAVE?? Leave you here alone with him? I don't think so, you're going to hear this report whether you like it our not.

"Relena, L1's proposal to have a new Star team (elite preventer forces) on their colony seems reasonable but it has flaws in it, you see....." _Pay attention_, Damn what does she think she's doing/ She probably didn't hear a word I said. Heero sensed as he watched Relena play with Trevor's tie, and star into his eyes. I thought she only looked at me that way, Wait a minute, she does only look at me that way, what is she doing??

"Relena," he called again.

"Hmm? Oh yes, how rude of me, Heero please meet Trevor Masterson, he's the President of L5, Trevor meet General Heero Yuy, He's my body guard."

"And one of the leaders of the preventers." Heero added through clenched teeth.

"Ahh yes, the former pilot of Wing Zero, and now Pilot and designer of Wing Zero Ultimate, Deathscythe Destroyer, HeavyArms Special Force, Sandrock Sandstorm and Shen-long Justice, am I correct?" Trevor asked smoothly.

"Yes, you are quite correct, may I ask how did you become so informed, this is top secret information and not everyone has access to it."

"HEERO!!" Relena snarled anger and embarrassment apparently written on her face. "Heero how dare you question Trevor like that? He's the one that supplied you the gundaniam along with Quatre. As well as a good part of you mechanic staff and the money for you to do the research from L5 was all commissioned to you because of his negotiation skills, of course he would be well informed about the project." By now she was furious.

"Miss Relena, please... don't be so upset, I'm not insulted, calm yourself" Trevor said patting her hand and smiling at her

"I'm very sorry you had to be questioned like that Trevor, and please call me Relena. Evidently it seems that General Yuy is not well informed enough himself and should learn not to jump to conclusions without any good hard evidence." Relena said while glaring at him

Heero merely glared back. How could she doubt me like that? I'm only looking out for her safety. And why is she so angry, I haven't done anything to insult her, and she usually is much more calm then this.

"Relena are you okay, you're never this anxious, what's wrong?" Heero asked suddenly. Something must me wrong, and I'm betting it has everything to do with that night she kept trying to lose me. Damn it I should never had let her out of my sight. But then that stupid ninja person showed up and distracted him. Hmm, there seems to be a lot of those 'getaways' these days. Relena what are you up to. 

"Heero there is nothing wrong, please go back to your office." 

"Relena............."

"Relena I think that General Yuy is merely concerned about why you keep alluding him recently"

How does he know? Heero's eyes narrowed, unless......

"You're quick General Yuy. You see Relena and I have been seeing each other, and the reason why she wants to get away from you is because she hates that fact that you have to record and memorize each one of her 'dates'."

"What dates?" Relena snorted "I haven't had a chance to get out since the stone age and dinosaurs ruled the earth." Heero merely stared, just last week they went to the beach together, true she didn't know he was following her but they were together, weren't they?"

"Oh certainly not that long I hope my dear, remember the trip to the beach yesterday?"

"Oh yea, that was fun"

"And it was where we first met" Trevor said glazing deeply into her eyes and tightened his arms around Relena making Heero face darken to black and his eyes steam red. The beach is our special place!! Mine and Relena's! Heero seethed. _What the hell are you talking about? _that little voice said in his head._ Like you said before, there is nothing going on between the two of them, what special place? You don't have one!_

"SHUT UP!!" Heero shouted!

"Heero, I think you need to calm down." Relena said. "It's nothing for you to get upset over, besides like you said there was nothing between us" Relena said evenly 

looking into his eyes.

" Yes, General please don't make such a seen" Trevor riposted

Ohhhh, is that how you want to play huh? Heero thought. Well then, let's play 

"That's not how you were behaving like two nights ago in that little peach cheery"

Relena's eyes widened...who knew? It really did get to him.

"As I recall, Relena, you called me in to ask how I looked and then _you_ took _my_ hands and ran them down your ass, and let me assure you I remember every inch of it."

Oh ho ho no, don't you even think of coerce me into anything this time Yuy. This time I've got a mission to complete.

"Well then.....Heero I'm glad that you at least remember that," Relena said, leaving Trevor's arms with her eyes downcast and her tone apologetic. She walked up to Heero and ran her finger from his waist to his chin then drew her arm around him and encircled him from behind. Heero's breath caught in his throat. 

"Relena........." He whispered. Then she whispered in his ear.

"Cause that's all you're going to have to remember me by........" and let go of Heero to saunter over to Trevor who smugly wrapped his arm around her again. 

Her words hit him like his beam rifle blasting open Mariemaia's fortress. Shocked and hurt he looked into her eyes, and saw absolutely nothing for him, no emotion at all. Heero walked out of her office, and back into his own, all the while the words echoing in his skull, "_cause__ that's all you're going to have, all you're going to have, all you're going to have to remember me by." _And it hurt, But he didn't understand why. Why?

Meanwhile back at Relena's office.

"Trevor, do you think he bought it?"

"Oh yea Miss Relena he defiantly bought it, you should have seen his face, Oh boy I'd better avoid him from now on if I want to keep my life!"

"Ha ha thank you Trevor, you have no idea how much this means to me." Relena said looking to the spot where Heero's body just occupied, she hoped she didn't hurt him too bad, it's just that he never showed any emotion, even when being dumped and she was tired of that. She'll get a reaction if that's the last thing she does. Relena turned up her vid-phone and dialed up Hilde.

"Hilde here!" came a cheerful voice. Relena smiled, Hilde always knew how to cheer a person up.

" Hey Hilde"

"Relena!! So tell me how did mini op suicide mission go?"

"Perfectly as planed, the only problem now is that we have a perfect assassin on the loose and he's out to get my...'er'... boyfriend." 

"Hahaha! Gotcha girl, you're not the only one who's got a pissed off ex-gundam pilot on her hands, Operation Apocalypse is working better then I thought!"

"Uh hun... speaking of which I think I'll go check on Noin and see how mini op two face is going. Chat with you later"

"Yep, bye girl!" Hilde said while hanging up her cell vid-phone. 

"Who was that little cous?" Jeff asked. 

"That was Relena, and her part is done. Man she must have put on quite a performance if it was enough to make Heero jealous." Hilde giggled

"Hmm I just hope you girls know what you're getting into." Jeff said shaking his head, "And you know I hate Thai and Italian food, why'd you bring me here anyway?" 

"Because Duo hates this place too...." Hilde said grinning from ear to ear.

"Hahahaaha, My dear little cousin remind me never to piss you off." Jeff laughed

"Oh don't worry, I will."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Whoo hoo cliff hanger......poor poor Heero dumped by Relena, who ever thought that would happen! And poor Zechs, he's the next lamb offered up to slaughter Oh it's going to be sooo good. Please Please please keep those reviews coming in! Love you all! Bye!

---- Aldesina


	5. Prince of her heart no more

Cult of the Moon Sisters

by Aldesina

Chapter 4

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Disclaimer; you people don't really think I would own a multi-million dollar cartoon and spend my free time writing fanfiction about it do you? Hell no, I'd spend my time rolling in my cash!...........oh wait what cash? I don't own gundam wing!

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"Noin!" A tired and annoyed Zechs called

"Noin! Where are you?" Zechs was really getting annoyed, he had looked all over for her today, usually she was always somewhere in his office. Today he had to hunt for her all over headquarters. 

"NOIN!!" He shouted, this was really getting irritating. He suddenly heard snickering coming from the room he just past, _laugh at the lighting count eh? Well I'll give you peeps something to laugh about!_

"So why don't you tell me what's so funny?" Zechs demanded as he stormed into the room to find Relena with some diplomat hanging on her arm.....anyone was better the Yuy, and _Noin......_

"Noin......" Zechs said softly " I've been looking for you all morning, where in the world did you go?"

" Oh quit worrying bro, she was with me and Trevor all morning," Relena replied with a wave of her hand, " In fact it's a good thing that your here, you can give us your opinion on something."

" What might that be?" Zechs asked taking a seat next to Noin, who suddenly moved away from him to sit closer to Relena. _That's odd.._ Zechs thought,_ have I angered her in some way? She usually leans toward me and puts her head on y shoulder._

"Noin?" Zechs asked

"Well you see Zechs," Noin began rather testily, glaring at him angrily _uh oh, I've done something bad, did I miss our anniversary? Did I forget to send her flowers? should I send her flowers?_

"ZECHS!!!" Noin shouted

"Ummm....what is it dear?" Zechs said taking her hand

"There you go _again_ off in you own little world, where you never let me in!" Noin said, irately snatching her hand away. "Look Zechs what I have been saying is that Relena introduced me to Prince Leon this afternoon and I was thinking of going out on a double date with him this weekend with Relena and Trevor...."

"Absolutely NOT!!"

"Brother dearest I thought you said you liked me going out with someone besides Yuy."

"Not you Relena, Noin.............wait a minute, Relena did you just call him Yuy?"

"There you go again Zechs." Noin said with a shake of her head.

"Huh?" Zechs asked looking confused

"Look Zechs," Noin said narrowing her eyes " We didn't want to ask your opinion on whether you think Leon and I should go out or not..."

"Oh so you're on a first name basis with him now are you?"

"We ...." Noin continued through clenched teeth.." wanted to ask you whether I should wear a dress or a suit"

What the hell was going on? Zechs thought She's my girl, and all the sudden she decides to just leave me to go out with Leon? What's so good about him, he can't pilot a mobile suit, he can't even lead his own country without his mother's help.....then again I did kind of give the Sank Kingdom over to Relena to rule didn't I? But what is she doing this for?

"Noin, can we talk this over privately?" Zechs asked

"What is there to talk about, it's just an article of clothing" Trevor said earning him an patented Heero Yuy Death glare, and making him cringe.

"Fine........." Zechs growled " The suit"

"The dress it is!" Relena said happily! " And I've got just the thing, remember that little red thing we saw in the window by Armani?"

"RELENA!!" 

"What now, Brother?" Relena asked. 

"If you will please excuse me and Noin, don't you have a business meeting to get to?" He said pointedly cocking his head toward the door.

"Humm............no." Relena said cocking her head one way then the other.

"Relena, thank you for supporting me in this decision, but I think it would be wise that you did leave, I don't want you to get into a meaningless fight with your brother over this" Noin said with a sigh.

"Sigh......all right Noin, if you say so. Come on Trevor lets go to that wonderful Earth Sphere Colony Alliance Meeting (from now I will refer to it as ESCA)"

"Whatever you say Princess" Trevor said with a smile

"That's Miss Foreign Minister to you...." Zechs smiled his sister was finally getting over that stupid Yuy bastard, always knew she had better taste then that.

"ALERT, ALERT, PREPARE TO CRASH COLONYXX0383297 ON TO EARTH!!"

"What...........Noin, did you hear that?"

"Uh hun......in fact it was the only thing that I could say to get you to snap out or your little dream world. Sigh. Look Zechs, I don't mind that you have that little place inside of you that you like to float off to, everyone does, but for God's sake could you perhaps bring me there sometimes."

"Noin, Zechs said getting irritated, you know I don't want to do that....er I mean"

"No I know what you mean, and you know what Zechs?" Noin said jabbing her finger on his chest, making him step back.

"I'm getting sick and tired of waiting..." Jab,

"Worrying" Jab,

"Wanting" Jab,

" and wondering what the fuck has happened to you every minute of my life!" Noin shouted jabbing her finger against his chest again, this time knocking the 6'2" man flat on his bottom.

"I've had it with you! You and your metal head two face, prince of darkness bullshit! In fact I've decided that Prince Leon is exactly what I need, he's rich, charming, actually rules his own country instead of running away and leaving it all to his little sister, and he chases _me!_ Not the other way around!" And with that Noin stepped over Zechs and walked out the door, leaving yet another pilot stunned on the floor with his mouth gaping open. _Mission__ hawkmask completed _and Noin grinned

"Noin?" was all Zechs could chock out. Ohhh just wait till I get my hands on that Leon,

" I'm gonna blow up his whole fucking kingdom!!"

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Author's note

Nahhh, you're too nice to do that Zechs

Zechs..........wanna bet?

Uhh, no, anyway, the boys as you can see are getting their assess kicked! As for those of you who are wondering what about the names Blue, Blood, Solstice, Dark, Silver, and Jade moon, well you're just gonna have to wait and read to find out won't you?

Please r and r and thanx to polgara, mama sama, Nim, catchagirl, gwingangels, Kallie, mandy, and Ayanami Chan for reviewing Kisses for all! 

Bye now

-----Aldesina


	6. Mournful clowns

Cult of the Moon Sisters

by Aldesina

Chapter 5

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Disclaimer: yadda yadda yadda.........you know the drill, I don't own this I don't own that, yak, yak, yak

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Author's notes; Just a recap for those who haven't been following (HOW COULD YOU???!!!!) and for those that have forgotten (OHH THE AGONY!!) Trowa now also works with Preventers, (Catherine now works as a knife expert with him) he's also a lieutenant, along with Wufei, Duo is a chief engineer, also with preventers, Heero made general...well duh, he's not the perfect solider for nothing you know, Zechs is Prince and War General yep he got his old title back and is promoted as well. Quatre whom I haven't got to yet.....well you'll find out heh heh heh On with the show!

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

At preventer headquarters Friday Afternoon

"All right guys all you have to do is relax your muscles, wind your arm back and let go!" knives flew across the room, few made the distance of 500ft even fewer hit the target, non hit the bulls eye.

"What's the matter with you people?" Catherine asked...it's done like this." And with a flick of her wrist, she sent 5 knives flying out of her hands at top speed hitting five bulls eyes in a row. Whistles and clapping was heard all around. 

"All right , all right, enough for today, I suggest you all keep practicing, in order to pass this course you have to bee able to throw a knife 1500 ft and hit the bulls eye you know, this a easy class, and if any of you think it is, I suggest that you shape up or _I'll_ use _you_ for target practice, and _I_ never miss."

"Yes Madam!" They saluted her, as they ran out. Meanwhile unknown to Catherine, Trowa was watching her in the background. 

" That was quite a performance you put on, you never cease to amaze me with your knife throwing abilities." Trowa said softly. Catherine stiffened..... _ready__ or not, show time, I hope he gets here in time to help me._

"Oh? It's really nothing I haven't done before." She said softly not turning around.

"No really I think it's really rather amazing what you can do."

"Even when I hit you that day?"

"Yes......" At this Catherine frowned react you idiot!!

"Uh Catherine I was wondering if you had time to help me with something." Hmm Trowa was thinking, why isn't she turning around? She usually greets me with a smile.

"Oh sorry, I can't do that, I've got a date tonight," she said finally turning around just in time to see a shocked expression quickly pass through his face. _Got him_

"Oh? With who?" Trowa asked, Date? What in the world, I thought that she was, well that is, this, his is all rather confusing All right Trowa, keep calm.

" Oh you know who, remember Chris Starling from Wredwell's Circus?" _damn it where is he, he's suppose to pick me up now!_

" Yes I remember him, in fact you said that he used to work for our circus but had to quit because his father was going to open his own circus and he was needed at another act, am I correct?" Trowa asked... so that's the jerk-off that she fell for."

"Yep that's him...."_Gggoooodddd!!!, he remembers Chris._

" Hmm Yeah that's him, he's really talented you know if you've ever been to one of his shows you would see what I mean."

"Really" Trowa asked raising an eyebrow, "Tell me Catherine when did you go see that show, I never knew you were gone.

"Yes I know that" Catherine said with a wave of her hand Trowa's eyes narrowed even more, " He invited me to go last week and I accepted, he does so many things from taming lions, being an acrobat on the flying trapeze and a knife thrower as well," Catherine said purposely making her eyes look dreamy. 

"We were thinking of getting together and trading knife throwing tips."

"How........err..............romantic" _How the hell could she get starry eyed about that? I could trade knife throwing tips with her,.........er, if I , er had the time that is._

"Catherine! Sorry I'm late!" Called a handsome man about 6'2" with dirty blonde hair and warm dark gray eyes. "Parking her is atrocious!" 

"Haha that's okay Chris, I know what you mean." Catherine said smiling

"Ready for our date?"

" Absolutely! Well see you later Trowa" Catherine said to the stony faced pilot.

"Catherine wait!" Trowa said

"What is it?

"Er.....would you like to do something on Sunday?"

"Can't......I'm spending a night in with the girls" 

And with that she turned looping her arm around Chris and left the 04 pilot standing there wondering what in the world would prompt Cathy into going a date with Chris.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Okay Okay people, I know that was way to short and not the best chapter, however I promise it'll bet better, it's just that I can't think of much for Trowa and Cathy. Sorry you T&C lovers, But for you D&Q lovers they're coming up next..........Mwahhaha let the dueling begin!


	7. Stabbed through the heart

Cult of the Moon Sisters

by Aldesina

Chapter 6

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Disclaimer: you know the drill, and I'm getting tired of typing this, Oh yeah I don't own Blade Fencing Comp either---duh

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Author's note

Well here's Quatre and Dorothy and nope he doesn't work for preventers, he just provides them with all their supplies, and that's a LOT!

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

At the Winner Mansion

Metal clashing against metal is heard as two fencers are seen going at each other with everything they've got. They are wearing fencing jackets and knickers, but no lames because they are not fencing electric. The two sabers dance in the air wielded by two expert fencers, darting, parrying, stabbing, slicing and dicing through the air with the speed and grace of tow battling predator birds. 

Slash, parry, slice!

The two blades swept through the air, each trying to gain advantage over another

"Dorothy?" The door behind them opened to reveal a very surprised Quatre

"Arghhh!" suddenly one of the blades was swept out of the combatant's hand, flipped in the air and with movement faster then the eye could follow, the other fencer caught the saber with her free hand and slashed her opponent twice, once on each arm, leaving two lines of blood on the snow white fencing jacket. 

" Haa Touche Mr. Von Gelion. What do you have to say to that?"

Dorothy cried in triumphant as she removed her mask, shook out her hair letting the long waves of blonde spill out and grinned at her opponent who was momentarily removing his mask. 

"Touche indeed Dorothy sweet. You do know that my father would have my head because I was beaten by you. I am after all the heir of Blade Fencing Comp, and we do pried ourselves on being stellar fencers."

"Yes it's too bad you were ousted eh Mr. Von Gelion?"

" Please call me Ivan and not if it's my you mon cherie" Ivan said taking her hand and carefully kissing it, but wincing a bit because of his cut arms.

"Dorothy, who is this?" Quatre asked

"Oh Quatre..." Dorothy said looking at him, "get the first aid kit will you?"

"Er.......right, but Dorothy........."Quatre began

"DON'T BUT ME ANYTHING!!" Dorothy shouted at him looking pissed. " Seriously Mr. Winner, can't you tell that Ivan is hurt?"

"It's quite okay mon cherie, all I need to do is get my jacket off..."

"Please let me........." Dorothy said while gentling pulling Ivan's jacket off and smiling at him. " I hope I didn't hurt you too much" 

"No, not at all, it's nice to be loved by someone like you" Ivan replied

"LOVED??!!??" Quatre shouted dropping the first aid kit.

"But, but....but, but, but Dorothy, what in the world is going on?" Quarte was sputtering so bad he could barely get a sentence out, just yesterday the two of them were sharing a romantic dinner for two, at the Starlight Gratell one of the most expensive and romantic restaurants on Earth, and now today, what the, huh? And not to mention two days ago, they had, well Quatre was going red just thinking about it. 

" Well you see Quarte, I decided that I need someone with a bit more stamina, you see." Dorothy started 

"Stamina??" He managed to choke out. Two days ago she certainly didn't say that, in fact she hadn't said that all year that they had been doing it. Quatre was beet red, and it certainly wasn't because of embarrassment. By now that Ivan imbecile had wound his arms around Dorothy and one hand was cradling her breast.

"Um hum, and another thing, your fencing skills........" Dorothy said "Oh Ivan yes right there, please do that again."

"What about them......" Quatre asked teeth clenched and eyes lowered.... Where they going to make out right in front of him or something?!?

" Well you see, I get really aroused after fencing with a worthy opponent and you just.......well, you just don't arouse me anymore." Dorothy said. At that time Ivan had successfully removed Dorothy's fencing jacket leaving her in knickers and a low and very tight tube top.

" And besides Mr. Winner, I've decided that I need a man who won't treat me like I'm made out of glass, it's just getting so frustrating each morning and I'm not satisfied in bed." Dorothy replied while reaching up to remove Ivan's shirt and play with his nipples, then suckling and licking them.

Quatre was about to have a heart attack, how dare she do that right in front of him, how could she discuss their relationship right in front of that pawing outsider, GODDAMN it if he doesn't get his paws off her this instant I'm going to use smack that smirk off his face. My sweet kind Dorothy....why? 

"Dorothy, please let's not fight about such silly things" Quatre said trying to control his emotions while watching the "lovers" at work. 

"Oh Ivan" was his only reply. Quatre felt a nose bleed coming as he saw Ivan's hand slip under that tube top and watched a silhouette of his fingers whirling Dorothy's nipple through the thing material of her top. 

IT hit him, he wasn't man enough, he was never man enough, and now it seems that Dorothy was enjoying this caveman's crude administrations simply because of a year's pent up sexual frustration. Finally too overwhelmed to stay and to afraid to witness what was going to happen next, Quatre left the fencing room, made his way to his office and proceeded to drink himself to a drunken stupor, his Dorothy, his sweet kind Dorothy didn't love him anymore. 

Meanwhile back at the fencing room

The "lovers" looked around as soon as Quatre left the room. Then a loud and extremely painfully sounding SMACK was heard, and echoed throughout the room

"YOU so much as _LOOK_ at me that way again and I'll take that saber and slice and dice your dick up and stuff it down your throat with a dagger GOT THAT?" Dorothy grabbed the Blade heir and slammed him down on the floor and stepped on him. 

"DO YOU?!?!?"

"Damn it Dorothy..." Ivan began shakily "...okay maybe I took it a bit too far...but, but, but, but.....

" BUT WHAT? And that's BLOOD MOON to you GOT THAT?? EH? Let me tell you something you crass son of a bitch I'm not called BLOOD MOON FOR NOTHING. I llllooooovvvvveeeee Blood, and I lllllloooooooooooooovvvvvvvvvveeeeeee carnage." Dorothy said while slamming a fist into his stomach

"Yes Blood moon ma'am" Ivan said, shit, I never knew I would be involved in operation apocalypse like this, I thought I was going to send messages, spread rumors, but nooo they put me with the war crazy Dorothy, oh well guess I'm going to have to play this out.....Oh shit and after this I've got Quatre Rabarba Winner after me, and he blew up a colony without blinking. Ivan went white

"Um, Miss, er.....Miss Blood moon ma'am, may I er...."

"Go get cleaned up!" Dorothy barked. Oh Quatre I don't want to hurt you but is a little commitment to much to ask for? 

Beep Beep Beep

Sigh now what Dorothy thought as she picked up her cell vid-phone 

"Dorothy here" she said

"Hey Dorothy, it's Lena, how'd it go?" she asked cheerfully

" Oh it went great, too great almost, Ivan and I almost had sex right in front of the poor guy" Dorothy replied dryly. Relena laughed until she almost cried

" Whooooo, Oh sorry, but I was just thinking of Quatre's face, he must have spurted blood from his nose hehe, oh I wish I was there to see it"

"Yeah yeah yeah and steam poured out of his ears whatever." Dorothy rolled her eyes then smiled 

"Besides I heard you put on quite a show for Mr. Yuy, I hear he's still blasting everything in sight on that stimulator program" Dorothy said

"Yeah...he already short circuited 4 machines that have the program, at the rate he'll short circuit the entire training wing of the building" Relena said with a sad look in her eyes

"Whoooo, now who was it that put on quite a performance, eh eh, who was that again?" Dorothy prodded

"Oh shut up, anyway I'm here to tell you that mini op dragon, hawkmask, clown, suicide mission, and deathscythe are all completed. Did you complete mini op peace?"

"What do you think?" 

"Great, oh don't' worry to much about it Dorothy, it'll be worth it, besides now we have someone who will help the boys along" Relena said with a grin

"Who?!?" Dorothy asked 

"Oh let's just say, somebody that will be _pissed_ at them because they aren't doing their jobs as well as they were before" 

"Do you mean..........."

"Un hun, and she'll tell them the location of mini op peekaboo"

"Perfect" Dorothy practically purred, now at least her poor Quatre will get some guidance, and soon, ohhh I can't wait

"All right I'll meet you and the rest of the moon sisters at the scheduled rendezvous place at 7:00 o'clock

"You're on, and don't forget the pizzas!" Relena said, and grinned wickedly, "If we're going to shape them up, we're going to shape them up _real good._"

"Haha man, let's make sure we don't' get fat off of all this partying"

"Nope of course not, we hit the gym on Monday remember? All 6 of us"

"Oh yeah, oh well anyway, I can't wait to see them suffer" 

"Not only that you will hear them too." Relena said with a smile on her face.

"Come again? " Asked Dorothy, well you see, planted a recording device on each of the windows so that we can hear their reactions later on." Relena replied 

"Oh you evil evil..._evil_ girl!!" 

"Damn Straight, now get your ass over here"

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Hello! All six guys accounted for and all the girls rendezvousing at one place, can you say devious? Oh this is going to be good, and they are so going to _suffer. _Mwhahahahaha!!! Next chapter coming up soon until then, 

Bye~

-----Aldesina


	8. You tell them Girl!

Cult of the Moon Sisters

by Aldesina

Chapter 7

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Disclaimer: you know the drill, and I'm getting tired of typing this, so from now on it's gonna be the same old disclaimer, again and again and again and again...... 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Author's note: Um for all you people who have been putting up with my spelling, and grammar mistakes.......THANK YOU!!! I promise I'll proof read a bit more, and sorry about not getting this chapter up for a long time, as of recently my internet service was canceled.. but I back! Oh and as for that person who flamed me calling me a retard-- each do it's own! if you don't like it don't read it cause I'm just gonna read flames, laugh and keep writing

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Preventor's office Friday Morning

We hear yelling coming from some place down the hall, it echoes and bounces off the walls vibrating so badly that we can't even make out what the yelling is about, until we get closer to the origin of that noise, there outside the door of a large corner office we hear Colonel Une sounding off and making six pairs of ears blister and bleed.

"What the Hell do you think the lot of you are doing?!?!!? EH? What do you think you are doing" 

"Uh I though she got over the two face deal" Duo whispered to Heero

"Evidently not"

"What are the two of you yammering about? You, The Chief Engineer and, You, A God damn General! What the hell has gotten into you huh? Maxwell, all I ever see you do now is stuff your face with food, I know I know you used to do that all the time, but at least back then you would work all that food off, by fixing mech, weapons and everything else. Now look at you, You'll soon look like those jelly rolls you like so much, you're a disgrace! No Shit of course Hilde would lose interest in you!"

"Aw jeez Lady Une, it's not that bad" Duo protested Heero smirked

"And what do you think you're laughing about Heero?"

"Huh" Heero looked confused then narrowed his eyes.... "That's General Yuy to you Colonel Une"

"And let me remind you that even though you may be a General I'm still head of the Preventors, whom of which you WORK FOR!! SO GET THIS STRAIGHT!! YOU WORK FOR ME!!!" Heero, despite all his perfect solider training, cowered. Something was up, Lady Une was never this mad before, and maybe he went a little too far with the pulling rank deal but......

"Let me tell you something Yuy, YOU fucking short circuited the entire training area on this base, using up every flight stimulator machine, every weapon's stimulator, every stupid piece of machinery that you could get your hands on, What's wrong? run out of self detonating devices so you decided to kill everything slowly? Do you think that would get Relena back?

"Wait a sec, Une what does this have to do with Relena" Zechs asked

"Well, well, well if it isn't the over-bearing-over-protective-badly-needs-his-hourly- dose-of-Prozac-so-he'd-stop-bothering-and-pestering-his-little-sister-about-protection-this-and-protection-that-over-all-annoying-BIG BROTHER who also left HER for the first and most Important years of her life. Look at you, YOU OBSESSIVE insensitive jerk. Do you know what you did to Noin? She followed you everywhere, and all that mattered to you was your missions, your stupid little dream world and your sister, damn you and Yuy are exact freaking clones of each other, MISSIONS and RELENA that's all you think of. You've been a humiliation to your station! And what is up with you always floating off into your own little space Zechs, Is your mind really that empty? Cause if it is I would love to shake the cobwebs out of it for you, With a 12 mm pistol! 

"What mission" Heero and Zechs asked at once.

Lady Une threw up her hands in exasperation, and turned her back to the men, removed her glasses and pretended to control her anger because she was shaking. In reality she was shaking with laughter, the boys seem to have completely lost their sense of everything, they didn't even think that it was odd, that she knew every single one of their problems, and she was enjoying venting out her anger. She glanced at the small recorder on her desk, Right now Relena and the others were probably delighted over the fact that she was giving those clueless gundam pilots a good tongue lashing.

"Uh Lady Une, are you okay?" Quatre asked, you look a bit perplexed.

Round two, ding ding Une one g-boys zip, time to run over the other three

"Perplexed?" Lady Une spat, shoving her glasses firmly onto her nose. "let me educate the lot of you about being perplexed," she said advancing on the remaining gundam pilots. " Dorothy has been trying her very hardest, to please you and try to convert her war mongering ways and become more of a pacifist. All you do is demand, more, and more, and more, Hell with it, Be a MAN for Christ's sake, she loves you but not because you behave like a stuffed animal!"

"Stuffed animal?" Quatre echoed

" OR maybe I should say punching bag, and you, You clown faced idiot, What do you think you were doing, sharpening every knife in the complex!"

"What's so bad about that" Trowa asked "It's always good to have a knife around."

"Oh Yeah" Lady Une said, her face getting an evil look on them then suddenly pulling out six knives and in one throw pinned six gundam pilots to the wall by their uniforms. " Its wonderful to have sharp knives around"

Oh shit, all six of them looked at each other and then back at Lady Une, she's flipped, maybe it's because as of recently she found out that Trieze is alive and.....well, hasn't exactly tried very hard to contact her. In fact, he hasn't tried at all (Don't worry folks that's gonna be _another_ story) 

"It's just peachy keen Trowa, but when you practice your knife throwing on everyone in your path, it gets destructive!" Oh and speaking of destructive, somebody has been enjoying his katana's company too much lately wouldn't you say _Wufei?_" Wufei gulped and wondered why the hell in all his kung-fu training he didn't discover a way to fade and sink into the wall. Maybe if he kept thinking 'Be one with the wall' it might work.

" Somebody's been slicing an dicing every single fucking thing in this base, I walk by and I see desks, chairs, tools, papers, walls, clothes, weapons, bags, doors, and the whole lot of shit that they throw at you in the fighting program all chopped up and minced! What is this Wufei, are you planning to be a chef or something? BECAUSE IF YOU ARE I CAN HAVE YOUR LIEUTENANT ASS ASSIGNED TO LIEUTENANT OF THE KITCHEN FLOOR!!!! DISMISSED!!! It's little wonder the girls are meeting at Relena's to get the hell away from you! And speaking of which: THE Lot of you Get the HELL out NOW!!"

All six ran tearing their uniforms as then went leaving the knives still lodged in the wall. Lady Une watched them and slowly a smile formed on her lips, 

"So Girls, how was my performance?"

"Lady Une....." Relena's face appeared on the vid-phone. "you deserve a Academy award." The rest of the girls gathered around the screen with smiles of mirth, but you could see the sly planning in their eyes. 

"Let mini op peekaboo begin!"

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

So.... ya people likes? I hope so! Please read and review!


	9. The spy game begins

Cult of the Moon Sisters

by Aldesina

Chapter 8

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Disclaimer: you know the drill, and I'm getting tired of typing this, so from now on it's gonna be the same old disclaimer, again and again and again and again...... 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Early Friday evening at The Final Destination Bar

"Damn what the hell was goin on in there?" Duo shouted. "Now we all have to get new uniforms cause there's holes in our old ones!"

"You had to get a new one anyway Duo, the gut around your middle wasn't going to fit in your waistband anymore anyway." Trowa said

"HA you're one to talk, sharpening knives? What did Cathy dump you too?" 

"Wait a sec Duo I think you're on to something...." Quatre said

"Maxwell actually on to something, that's one in a million" Wufei muttered while taking a sip of his drink.

"My question is did we all get dumped today?" Quatre asked. They all looked around at each other, then all attention turned to Heero

"You too?" Duo asked grinning from ear to ear, 

"Hn" 

"Oh Man I wish I was there!! Lena must really be pissed at you woo hoo!! OWW!" Duo clutched his middle and turned to Heero "What did you do that for man?" He groaned

"Shut up Maxwell" Heero growled. 

"Personally I'm not surprised Yuy I mean after the way you've been treating my sister it's no wonder she wisened up and got someone better. You never did deserve her anyway." Zechs said looking Heero straight in the eye

"Well look who's talking. At least I don't pretend to adore her one minute and then ignore her the next" Heero taunted

"What the hell are you implying with that?"

"Easy guys" Trowa said. "Quatre what were you saying before?" All eyes turned on Quatre, who was at the moment lost in his own world.

"Quatre.......Quatre!"

"Hey buddy wake up!" Duo said slapping him on the back

"Guys what is the girls planned this..........." 

"What?"

"Huh?"

"No way..."

"That onna would never..."

"But....."

"GUYS!!" Quatre yelled. "That's just the thing, what if they really all got fed up with us?"

"But how does that explain them all dumping us in one day?" Zechs asked

"Why don't we try to find out?" Wufei said.

"Huh? Wufei, Do you actually _care_ for Sally?" Wufei stayed silent.

"Okay fine that's one way that we can find out what is going on, so how are we going to find out where they are?" asked Quatre

"They're at Relena's for a sleepover"

Everyone turned to stare at Wufei, he stared at them back 

"What?"

"How do you know that?" Heero asked suspiciously

"I hacked into Sally's computer and found out what they're doing all weekend. They're staying at Relena's all weekend, on Friday they're throwing a party, and Saturday they're shopping and then at night they're going to a club, and on Sunday they're going to a gym then going to Le Petite Cafe for dinner, they're staying at Relena's again that night and then all going to work together Monday morning, And yes Duo they each have a car there, don't' look at me like that I know you were going to ask that question." 

"Well Well, Wu-man! Who ever knew you would do something so sneaky, Now I expected this from Heero who like does this for a living, or maybe Trowa, who always does stuff undercover but you , man I never even knew you cared for Sally I mean the way you've been treating her...OMUFF!!" Duo doubled over as Wufei's fist connected with his stomach in the same place Heero's did a few minutes ago.

"Shut up Duo" 

"Well what are we waiting for, come on! Let's stake out her house!" Quatre shouted

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Okay I know I know that was short, but it sets the scene Please read and review!


	10. Can't you boys take a hint!

Cult of the Moon Sisters

by Aldesina

Chapter 9

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Disclaimer: you know the drill, and I'm getting tired of typing this, so from now on it's gonna be the same old disclaimer, again and again and again and again...... 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Author's note: By the way, those of you who have read Missing by a Mile by the Black Rose, and see that Trevor with Relena and think that I copied her names, I didn't! I had no idea until a few days ago when somebody pointed that out to me. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Relena's house Friday evening ( Relena now lives by herself in a mansion, Zechs and Noin live together, a good 20 miles at least away, and everyone else pretty much still live alone, but at the end of this story that might change, hehehe)

It's dark outside and the stars have already come out, each of the boys have a microphone headset and are staked out in various points of the territory, what about the guards you say? Let's just say that Heero and Wufei have already taken care of them, and they are currently enjoying a nap, all tied up....er snuggled up together in the barn. Relena's mare seems to have taken interest in one of their hats, so reaching her neck over her large comfortable stall takes the tip of one of the hats delicately between her front teeth, and with one swift graceful move flips it up and over to have it land on her head, snorting in content, she returns to her own nap.

Meanwhile back at the house outside the kitchen window.

"Heero, do you see what Relena's doing?" Quatre voice crackled in his ear

"Yeah, I see her talking on the phone with someone, however I can't hear her, when is Duo gonna get that stupid mic system up?" Heero hissed back.

"Calm down Heero, getting excited isn't going to get us anywhere, and didn't we decide at the bar to only tap the room that they are going to be staying in all night?"

"Yeah Yuy, learn to control yourself"

"Zechs, just shut up and look and see who's coming up the driveway."

" You just watch yourself around my sister Yuy."

"All right you two, quit it, otherwise we're gonna get caught, Heero are you still watching Relena?" Quatre asked

"Yeah, why?"

"Then why is she in my side of the house?"

"She's in the lounge?!?!" Heero looked up, expecting to see Relena in the kitchen preparing the snack foods when she's not there?

"What's she doing in the lounge?" 

"What? huh?" Quatre was momentarily confused by Heero's question, he was just wondering about Dorothy

"Hey guys who drives a BMW?" Zechs asked

"That's Dorothy!" Quatre exclaimed, "hold on let me get over there"

"Stay at your post!" Heero snapped as he watched Relena walk back into the kitchen still talking on the phone. "Duo How are those mics coming?"

"All done Heero my man! I've got one in the lounge, the kitchen, and the pool house."

"Yeah, but where are they actually staying Maxwell?" Wufei snapped

"I don't know Wufei, why don't you tell me!?"

"They're staying in the pool house for two nights which is good, because it's like a mini house all it's own and we don't have to track them throughout the mansion, and they're staying in the lounge for the first night." Trowa's calm voice came over the airwave." 

"Hey how do you know that?" Duo asked.

"I tapped Cathy's phone."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Meanwhile, inside the Mansion.

"Hey girls!" Relena said cheerily ( they have something like ten way calling in the future) "When are you guys actually going to get here?"

"I'm about five minutes from your house, no make that 15, your driveway itself is a ten minute drive." 

"Ha ha, yeah and don't get lost, all those stupid dead ends that Heero designed drive me batty sometimes."

"Oh you think girl?" Hilde said, "At least your man treats you like a national treasure"

" What's so great about that?" Relena said " Because he thinks I this "national treasure" he doesn't love me, only worth protecting."

"Why do you say that Relena?" Noin asked with a smile on her face.

"Because he thinks I'm just like an inanimate object"

"You mean just like him?" Dorothy teased, they all chuckled

"Hey at least Heero isn't passive like baby" 

"Quatre isn't as passive as a baby, he just needs a bit of , well um, coaxing to get into the bedroom, that's all." The other five girls roared in laughter.

" Hey Sally I don't know why you're even laughing, you couldn't get Wufei in your bed if you used a crane to drop him in and tied him down with gundaniaum ropes."

"HEY!!" Sally quit laughing

"All right all right girls, now quit arguing," Cathy said checking her makeup and her hair in the mirror, we have a show to put on in there

"Hey girls I just got the latest news" Relena said

"What's that" Hilde asked.

"Well Heero's staked out outside the kitchen window, Duo has just finished installing mics in the lounge, the pool house and the kitchens in both places....."

"Whoa wait you mean Duo actually still knows how?" Hilde asked with disbelief

"Yes he does, now listen, Wufei is checking out the grounds for mics, cameras, and just about destroying everything so when we check the security tapes we won't see them...."

"Hey what about he hidden ones that we set up?" Sally asked suddenly sounding worried, what if he finds those, then won't we be in trouble?"

"You don't have to worry Sally, " Noin said, the cameras are flat, and they take on the appearance of bricks, and the mics are woven into the tiles and top parts of the walls of Relena's roof, they'll have no idea they're being watched and listened."

"Are you sure that Heero and Wufei don't know about this stuff? I mean Wufei is going to be promoted soon to a Commander and head of the fighting department, and that means he has access to a lot of new equipment, plus Heero's already a general so..."

"Don't worry Sally," Relena said with a smile, " We didn't get trained as the Moon Sisters for nothing, I recently got all this new equipment from Lady Une, they don't even know that this stuff exists, and even if they do stumble on to it, it will resemble pieces of the wall it was attached to so we don't have to worry"

"What else are they doing Lena?" Hilde asked

"Well Zechs is on the look out, and I see Dorothy pulling up the driveway.."

"Yep so I'll get off the phone before Zechs sees me talking and gets suspicious, see ya later girls!" Dorothy hung up

"And Trowa is staking out the pool house, Hey Cathy," Relena said

"What?"

" Trowa tapped your phone just like you said he would and he knows where we are staying each night" Relena said walking to the library, calmly sitting down and began typing on her computer.

"Hmm, that could be a problem, " Noin said " If Trowa can tap into Cathy's line then what's to stop him from tapping into your line now?

"Already working on that," Relena said typing away at her computer, I'm sitting at my comp, blocking him right now, damn he works fast!" Dorothy just let herself in and picked up one of the phones to listen into the conversation. 

"Oh yeah and Quatre is staking out the lounge, where Dorothy is right now," Relena said.

"Doubtlessly keeping him completely mesmerized!" Noin chuckled, well I better get off the phone I'll pulling up with Hilde behind me. See ya!" she said as she pulled up Relena's driveway in her red mustang.

"Bye Lena, see ya at the house, oh yeah and I have the ear mics so we can hear them talk." Hilde said.

"Great!" Relena said, Hilde hung up as Relena saw her pull her Jeep into the drive way.

"Okay, now you two better get here," Relena said to Sally and Cathy.

"We're going up your driveway now." Sally replied 

"We'll see you there!" Cathy said 

"All right, bye!

"Bye"

"Bye" 

Relena hung up her phone and turned off her computer. A decidedly evil smile came to her face, she just bounce their conversation off dozens of satellites on about twenty different colonies and 5 different planets, Also all the girls were using their respective 'boyfriend's' phones. Which means they're gonna be the ones in trouble, well that is if Trowa ever gets through all those dead ends, traps and viruses she sent his way. She leaned back in her chair and smiled at and rest of the girls that just came walking in.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Meanwhile outside of Relena's mansion

" There's Dorothy, she just walked into the lounge, " Quatre said,

"Well then keep an eye on her" Wufei said, he was getting annoyed, damn how many security cameras did Yuy set up, he's been unwiring cameras for nearly an hour, and he couldn't just chop them off either because Yuy still wanted his _ex- girlfriend_ protected, so now he's stuck here doing things the long hard way, and with these camera's there was no on -off switch, you have to take a special blue wire and wind it around the green and purple wires in order to disable it, Damn, 

"Last one, " He said to no one in particular 

"Good, Heero replied, "now get over to the patio outside of the lounge, all the girls are there already"

"Right, I'll be over there a sec"

"Zechs, Duo, Trowa, you guys hear me?" Duo asked, "come on let's go."

"Hey guys I think they're out eating dinner." Trowa said

"Ohhh, food, I'm starving.!" Duo complained

"Uh Duo............ let me kindly remind you that it was your stomach that got you in this mess in the first place."

"Aww Quatre gimme a break man."

" Quiet! Here they come..."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"All right girls, you all got your mini hearing devices on?"

"Got them!"

"Right, well then lets go......"

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

On the balcony we see a row of foods set up, pizzas, pastas, fried chicken, cakes, cookies, desserts, various salads, Chinese food, drinks, snacks, various cheeses, and crackers, plates, and eating utensils, and a mini fridge with ice cream, ice cubes and chilled glasses. Not to mention a various assortment of liquors. Duo groaned when he saw all that good food

"Wow Relena, you've got like a ten course banquet set up here,!" Hilde exclaimed grabbing a plate and piling on mini pizzas, buffalo wings and a martini.

"Yeah it looks like enough food to at least _twelve_ people and not just us six, maybe we should have invited our boyfriends." Sally said. The g-boys all grinned at each other and chuckled, Maybe she does care, thought Heero. Maybe she doesn't mind that I float off sometimes thought Zechs. Maybe she doesn't mind that I'm silent most of the time, thought Trowa. Maybe she doesn't mind me being a pacifist, thought Quatre. Maybe that woman has come to her senses, thought Wufei. Maybe Hilde does like my er jelly roll belly, Duo though happily and punching his fist in the air, only to get pulled down by Heero.

"Yeah you're right," Relena said " I know Trevor would just love this view"

"Huh" Heero was confused, Relena tried hard not to laugh.

"He'd just love this view," She continued dreamily, "Not to mention I'd love for him to just hold me in his arms and stare out into the sunset together, it would be sooo wonderful" Inside though she was replacing Trevor's arms with Heero's I miss him, she realizes suddenly. She also hears Heero's voice cursing in her ear and smiles, maybe he misses me too.

"You mean that handsome Prince from Vinevaria? Mmmm, I know what you mean!" Hilde said jokingly. 

"Hilde, shouldn't you pay a little more attention to the guy your with?" Cathy asked, meanwhile grabbing the peach schnapps, and pasta with alfredo sauce.

"Oh for goodness sake Cathy, what does this have to do with faithfulness, If she thinks he's hot, then why not voice her opinion? Besides I bet you're thinking of the exact same thing." Sally said, filling her plate with fruits and cheeses, while grabbing a bottle of champagne, a flute (that's what those tall glasses are called) and ice cubes, flopped down on a lounge chair. Cathy blushed

"Anybody with that ass is definitely worth it!" Sally laughed, and earned herself a glare from Relena.

"Get your own man," she said with a smile, and the rest of them laughed.

"Hmm speaking of boyfriends," Noin said, looking in the direction of her home that she shared with Zechs, " I guess I'm going to have to find a new place to live now."

"Don't worry about a think Noin," Relena said happily, while filling her plate with cheese, crackers, smoked salmon and lobster salad, as well as the pitcher of strawberry daiquiri and a tumbler. "You can live with me." Noin smiled as Zechs cursed in her earphone, and got a plate of egg salad, peaches and smoked salmon, and grabbed her own chilled bottle of champagne and flute. 

"Hmm speaking about those annoying boys, I hear that each of you also created quite a stir." Cathy said

"Oh yeah," Hilde said, "Dumping them all in one day defiantly livened things up in the office, if only for the day" she said as she popped a grape into her mouth.

"So they did plan it out" Heero said, 

"Do you think it's possible that they're just playing with us? Trowa asked

"No way, Hilde would never do something like that, and after the way she acted yesterday she looked like she really meant business." Duo said

"Silence," Trowa said, "otherwise we'll never find out what they're up to."

" Yeah wasn't it Relena's idea to do that?" Sally said with a smile on her face

"Relena?!" 

"Hey look who's talking you guys weren't exactly hating the plan either, in fact you all jumped for the chance to do it, Sally weren't you the one who brought up the subject of dumping our boyfriends that night anyway?" Relana said. (In case you'd like to know the girls are sitting in this order in a circle; Sally, Relena, Noin, Hilde, Dorothy, and Cathy)

"I was sick of Wufei's attitude, and I wanted a change," Sally said defensively

"Oh you mean when he says, ONNA GET IN HERE THIS INSTANT!!!" Noin said smiling slyly.

"Or when he demands that he knows what's going on" added Hilde while throwing back a shot.

"Or when he makes a ten hour speech of how men are superior and women should feel honored if they are _allowed to serve them_." Asked Dorothy rolling her eyes, and sipping her mudslide.

"OR do you mean......." Sally's face got red, Suddenly she bounced out of her seat,

"DAMN STRAIGHT!! And believe me girls I'm very glad I got rid of him!" Sally exclaimed waving her hands around. " And let me tell you something else, I deserve a man who appreciates me, Like Tiger, ohh and boy is he a tiger!" Hilde and Relena shrieked and fell into a mock swoon against each other, laughing all the way down.

"Quiet! I'm not done yet!" Sally declared taking a swig of her champagne straight from the bottle.

" Oh yes you are......" Wufei was just about to storm over to Sally when he was promptly grabbed and sat on by five other pilots who then stretched their necks and directed their ears toward the girls in attempt to hear what Sally had to say next.

"Did I even mention the time that I drove up to his house in the blizzard just to find him half dead with the flu, and guess who nursed him back to health?! Me! Goddamn it, I'm a surgeon not a goddamn nurse!"

Wufei groaned "Damn that woman, I wasn't half dead, and I would have been fine without her"

"OH please!! Don't deny it Wu-man, you need her" Duo said smirking

"Look who's talking" Wufei grumbled. 

"Hmmm........."was all Heero could say, something was up, he knew it, but what?

"Oh you tell it Sally. You tell it!!" Cathy said raising her class, and toasted Sally who raised her glass to meet Cathy's

"The son of a bitch really deserved a good spanking by his mother when he was younger, if that that happened I bet he wouldn't have turned out like this!" The other girls roared with laughter, and Noin hooted her approval!

"Ohh boy I could just imagine Wufei being turned over a _woman's_ knee and being spanked!" Noin shook her head in disbelief. 

"And another thing! I believe that I should be sainted after having to deal with that man for what six years now?" Sally asked " I deserve my own church, or Temple or something, and shrines! Dozens an dozens of shrines!"

Wufei was sitting on the ground, his head in his hands, and his body curled up in a ball, He was steaming. His face, the color of a tomato.

"I do not do that!" he muttered through his clenched teeth. The other guys on the other hand were hugging their sides and shaking with laughter, even Heero cracked a smile, Trowa was openly chuckling, and Zechs merely patted Wufei's shoulder in sympathy. 

"Now you wait a minute!" Relena shouted.

"Oh no," Heero groaned, now he was going to get it.

"If you should be sainted, I should be made a Goddess!" Relena exclaimed

"What are you talking about? You are a goddess in the eyes of the entire united earth sphere and colony alliance." Dorothy pointed out, and grabbed another mudslide.

"Oh yeah............" Relena said turning red, as they laughed "NO WAIT!! I know what I want, I want to be able to be adored by guys because of me, and my personality, not my status, and not my wealth...........oh then again, damn, I hope I don't sound this stupid during a meeting with those stuffshirts." Relena said her arms akimbo and expression annoyed. "And besides if I were a Goddess I'd like to know where the heck are all my temples and shrines?" Hilde dropped her plate, she was laughing so hard. 

"And I want my own holiday too! I mean for goodness sakes, I have to deal with egotistical suck ups and jackasses in the morning, idiots and imbeciles in the afternoon and then a stone statue at night!" she said turning to Sally "And as Justice freak would say, I say this is injustice... Do you hear me? I want Justice! Show me the Justice!" Dorothy and Cathy howled with laughter as Relena went on.

"Oh hold on, think about this, can you just imagine how he'd propose to me? Here we go; Relena it is my mission to protect you so in order to legally stay by your side even while your in the shower, bathroom, bed, office, etc, etc. etc, I must marry you!" The girls bawled, and the guys cringed. "I mean can you just imagine it? I would be peeing and he'd be next to me, I'd be standing in the shower, and all the sudden he'd probably barge in if I drop the soap cause he thought I was being kidnapped, Or even better yet, He'd demand I install glass doors so he could see me while I'm taking a shower!" 

Relena had just slaughtered Heero, and in a most efficient way too. 

" Not that you'd mind him watching you as you shower eh?" Cathy asked

"As long as he offered to soap me up and then rinse me down, lots and lots and lots of times." Relena replied. 

"Hoo Hoo....." Noin chuckled, "it's just too bad he didn't hear that, then he just might get a clue"

"Oh yeah, speaking of getting a clue, what in the world am I going to do with Quatre?" Yelled Dorothy, who was on her third mudslide and well on her way of becoming drunk. 

Quatre could only cringe,

"Damm it I was hoping she would mellow out with alcohol." he muttered under his breathe, " it's a good thing I never tired that, she might have challenged me to dual and killed me this time."

Duo took a good look at Quatre.

"You would try to get Dorothy drunk so you could sleep with her? I thought she was the one who was always trying to get you into bed."

"She is, I try to get her knocked out before it happens"

"Is she that bad?" Trowa asked, "Er wait, hold on I don't want to know

"No, that's not it, it's just rather embarrassing the next day at the office when everyone knows that you've been laid about twenty times over."

"Damn, you mean she can last that long?" Duo asked, " Or do just have about twenty really fast quickies?" and was promptly smacked by Quatre.

"No......we er.......we go all the way, er length, and all, plus she never lets me sleep"

"And that's a bad thing?" Heero suddenly chipped in "At least you're satisfied later on, I'm usually left in such a state that I have to jerk off before I get to the office, and it's never just once with Relena." That statement simply left everyone in shock, except for Duo who grinned from ear to ear.

"So do her" Duo said, and got punched in the stomach by Zechs and smacked by Heero

"Don't you dare, Yuy" growled Zechs

"I don't," Heero said glaring back, " And it's not because of you, she's just..... she's just too precious." he said looking away

Unheard to them, Relena just sighed with love. But then hid her reaction by shouting to Dorothy in challenge

"Oh really Dorothy, do you think that you can top my story?"

"Relena...." Dorothy replied slurring a bit, "I can top your story and raise you ten tootsie rolls!"

"Tootsie rolls?" Hilde asked....."Where can I get some?"

"Now, now Dorothy, it's not as though we're playing poker here" Sally said, "although I have to admit, if we were I'd win"

"Hell No!"

"I don't think so"

"Wait till you hear my story"

"HEY!!! IT'S MY TURN TO PREACH THE REST OF YOU CAN WAIT!"

"Damn Quatre, she's really loud, uh... is she like this in bed?" Duo asked, earning him a really dirty look from Quatre, 

"She's usually not drunk in bed Duo"

"Yeah but...."

"We really don't want to know how the lunatic does it okay Maxwell!" Wufei growled.

"At least I know my girl's name and we can get along without threatening each other." Quatre spat back.

"At least I'm not compared to a limp stuff animal." Wufei seethed.

"How would you know you've never even slept with her."

"That's because I know how to treat a woman!"

"Oh you mean like the dirt beneath your feet?!"

"At least I don't try to change her for my own pleasure!"

"Shut Up!" Heero hissed " if you two baboons speak any louder they'll all hear us, and then where the hell would be huh?" Trowa who had been listening quietly suddenly had a thought

"Guys, I think I know why they......." 

"Shhhh............" Dorothy's about to tell her story!" Zechs murmured.

"Okay girls, you think you've got it tough with your man eh, do ya? Well let me enlighten you, at least your man doesn't try to change you, at least your man doesn't try to control you and tell you to go to anger management classes! They love you for who you are, this one will only love me conditionally...Well can you girls beat that? Eh can ya?" 

There was silence, if the girls were drunk before, they certainly were all sober now, Relena placed a hand on Dorothy's shoulder

"I'm sorry"

"And you know what really sucks? I still care for him even though now I've got a better man who likes me the way I am. Can't I get him to like me for who I am?"

"Oh don't worry Dorothy" Noin said coming up behind her and giving the younger woman a hug. "I'm sure it'll all turn out alright now that you're with Ivan"

"Besides, " Cathy said jokingly "He's got a cute butt too!" They laughed

"Come on girls, let's turn in for the night eh?" Hilde said

"Yep, Good night stars, we'll probably see you tomorrow!" Dorothy yelled as she waved at the sky, and then walked in with the rest of the girls shutting the door behind her.

The guys all still crouched together, each had their own plans in mind................

Heero was going to L5 to assassinate a certain diplomat and then destroy the people who voted for and thus allowed such a creature to be their representative. Then he'll show Relena just how much of a stone statue he really was.

Wufei was planning out the details of how he was going to extract his revenge on that woman for ever revealing to anyone that he had a moment of weakness. He'll make _her_ weak for this, and he'll do it with honor and respect for his woman.

Trowa was still trying to tap into that goddamn phone line, so far it's already crashed his first laptop, good thing that he always brought a couple spares, and did Cathy think about his butt?

Quatre was wondering when the sweet kind Dorothy that he's been with for the past few years ( Note here that they do live together sometimes but they also each have their own houses, this might clear things up a bit) turn back into a war mongering lunatic again, though she is kinda cute like that. But I don't really try to control her do I? How could I be so insensitive to her, damn I've gotta do something. 

Zechs was off in his own world again thinking about the adjustments he would have to make for the new Epyon Primal they just completed, hmm it could seat two, if they were very close together that is, wonder if Noin would like a ride to work. She didn't seem too mad at him, or maybe she was just too tired to complain, besides it is 3 in the morning.

Duo was thinking of how he would steal all that food they just left on the table, true it was covered and everything and it was a cool night and nothing would rot, but then again, his stomach growled. he looked down, and realized he could barely see his feet *Sigh* maybe it was time to trim down.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

So? Do you like? Please Read and Review!


	11. Enter a new player

Cult of the Moon Sisters

by Aldesina

Chapter 10

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Disclaimer: you know the drill, and I'm getting tired of typing this, so from now on it's gonna be the same old disclaimer, again and again and again and again...... 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Relena's Mansion

The night passed as the moon faded into the sky and the sun rose spreading it's figures across the dark oblivion chasing it away for another day. He boys are seen all piled up next to one another outside of the lounge window still asleep, with a blanket over each of them. Unknown to them the girls had crept out late at night to cover them with blankets, now that it was morning, they crept out again to remove them before the guys woke up. Each smiled their own secret smile, they had plans for those boys and they weren't planning on letting them get sick and not be able to get pursued by them anymore. 

6:00 Am Relena's Mansion

clickety click click clickity click.... Heero had woken up early in the morning, like he always does, and was now standing guard and trying to decode all those satellites and viruses and everything else that blocked his way. Whoever had done this was a pro. No matter, he would get through this in a few second, last code.......

"Wha?.........." something popped up in his email, and rung the bell, loud, 

"Shit!" Guess I'm going to have to answer that Heero thought as he clicked on the icon

"Hello Heero Yuy ............." A voice murmured. As the computer screen played an image of a chair being slowly swiveled around to face him. In it sat a elegantly dressed woman wearing a long black dress that looked like it was poured in a deliberately shinny pattern down her front. Her face was covered in a stylish silver mask that hid her entire face like a clown mask, only it looked foreboding and evil. The skirt was long and equally drapery like feel and she had a small slim crescent necklace made of white gold. In the middle was a small sapphire carved into the shape of a moon, and in the middle of that was a diamond star with trailing bits of spun white gold, making it look like a shooting star. 

"If I am correct, do inform me if I'm wrong you should be staring at my necklace right now."

"Damn, How did she know"

"Good, I hope you and your friend learn this symbol well, learn it, memorize it, fear it, for it will be the last thing that your loved ones see before they die, have a nice day Mr. Yuy" With that the screen blanked out, then came on with one simple message 

"Remember me," and the black eyes behind the mask winked at him. Heero blinked, 

"Damn man that was one crpytic message"

"Shit" Heero yelled as he swung around and aimed his gun at Duo

"Whoa! sorry man, but that was one dangerous cyber babe!"

"Duo's right, someone must be after the girls, someone who knows us and the girls very well." Trowa said

"This will now self destruct" 

"What the..."

"BEEP BEEP BEEP......... BOOM!"

Trowa shook his head, not another one, he's gonna have to get the office to reimburse him on all his comps. That's the third one he lost this weekend. 

"Shit, did that message also come with a virus?" Quatre asked.

"Probably, Winner, what do you think happened, it over heated from the sun?"

"Hey Wu-man the sun's not up yet!"

"That's my point!"

"Will you two shut up or do you want to get Sally and Hilde blown up?"

The two looked at each other then back at Heero, that, they didn't want happening. 

"I'll contact head quarters and ask them to send in a surveillance team to come in here and watch them for the rest of the weekend." Wufei said.

"No way, I'm staying here, the rest of you might only have to protect one, but I've got two to protect." Zechs said.

"Who said we were going to leave?" Wufei said, it just might be easier to cover the entire 2000 or so acres of land with more then just 6 people." 

"Sounds Good to me." Quatre said.

"I wouldn't do that." Duo replied yawning.

"Why's that's Maxwell."

"Because then we'd worry the girls.....look at least we should wait until the weekend is over to tell them and then shutting down with code red and everything okay?"

"For once he has a point," Zechs replied.

" Fine but we'd better put our own troubles out of mind for a while.. kay?" said Quatre.

"Easy to say, hard to do." Heero answered quietly.


	12. Perceptive woodland creatures

Cult of the Moon Sisters

by Aldesina

Chapter 11

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Disclaimer: you know the drill, and I'm getting tired of typing this, so from now on it's gonna be the same old disclaimer, again and again and again and again...... 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Saturday Afternoon at Relena's mansion

"That's funny" Hilde said out loud to no one n particular. "Is it just me or has the boys been extremely quiet recently?"

"Beats me," Sally said. They were walking to the pool house where they planned to stay for the next two days, she was wearing a purple colored swimsuit with a dragon embroidered on it

"I just think it's a little odd, they were a lot more lively yesterday. This morning they barely peeped," Hilde said

" I know what you mean, but hush now, it's show time." Sally replied with a grin.

At the pool 

" Hello ladies! Did you happen to find the food and heat up some for all of us?" Dorothy called hopefully from her perch next to the pool. She was wearing a blue colored bikini and was trying to catch a tan. 

"Yeah and did you find any rats or mice, or raccoons that sneaked some food?" Noin called playfully, she had on a red one piece cut high at the thighs Sally and Hilde smiled they knew exactly what she meant. 

" No actually the wildlife seems very calm as of late, not even a squirrel" Hilde answered back. She smiled, her two piece thong bikini fit her like a dream 

"That's funny," Relena said, "usually I have a lot of deer and occasionally some wild cats wandering around. It's as if something has scared them away." Relena was dressed in a orange low cut at the neck and high cut at the waist tankini.

"Yes and with all that food just lying around you would expect at least some of it to be eaten overnight don't you think." Cathy called as she came out of the pool, her yellow one swimsuit was dripping water, She grabbed a glass of lemonade, and took a sip.

"Hmm, who knows anyways, Hilde I'll race you to the other side!" Relena shouted and dived in the pool.

"Hey no fair, wait for me!" She shouted as she jumped in after her.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"Shit man, they're becoming suspicious" Duo cursed "I told you that we should have taken some of that food and let them think it was the wildlife.!"

"Yeah but without all that junk food, your stomach as considerably shrunk the last twenty-four hours" Zechs said. As if on cue Duo's stomach grumbled in protest.

"Aw come on man, if I don't get something else to eat soon my stomach is going to grumble so loud that they'll hear us and it's give us away!"

"Shut up Duo, if the rest of us can survive on a sandwich and a bottle of water per meal so can you." Trowa said.

" If you want Duo you can have another sip of my water." Quatre offered.

"Thanks Q-man but do you think I can have a bit of your sandwich instead?" Duo asked expectantly.

"No"

"It's amazing that he was able to make it through the war" Wufei grumbled under his breath.

"Well that was when I had a goal, a purpose, To be the God of Death and destroy all that threatened the peace!" Duo proclaimed.

" So now you're saying that protecting Hilde is not worthy of your time? That your stomach is more important then winning back her love, that she isn't a worthy purpose?" Wufei challenged.

"Shut up man, at least I call my girlfriend by her name!"

"At least I show my girlfriend some respect!"

"How? By saying how she is beneath you?"

"At least I don't take her for granted!"

"Like hell you don't! If I were Sally I would leave you for a real man, with values, one that has a mutual respect for me, and one that shows that he loves me!"

"Well if I were Hilde I would leave you for a guy who can take care of himself do his own laundry, and not expect me to jump to attention when he snaps his fingers."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

At this point Sally choose to pull Hilde out of the pool and direct her to a certain headset playing her favorite type of "music". Relena who had also climbed out opened up her computer and began to watch a "DVD" with Cathy and Dorothy.

"Noin, and Sally lay down on the ground to tan themselves while listening to their favorite type "music".

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"I think that's precisely the point." Trowa interrupted " And please calm down, sooner or later they will hear us, we're only about twenty yards away you know?"

"Huh?" Asked a very confused bunch of boys. 

"That's exactly why they dumped us, they thought we didn't care for them anymore" Trowa elaborated. 

"Oh please the God of Death always shows his love for the lady of his affection!"

"Yeah like the time you forgot you anniversary and gave her a preventer's pen with your name on it?" asked Heero.

"Or the time you ate every last speck of food in the house and didn't tell her and then embarrassed Hilde when all her friends came over for a cook out and she had no food?" asked Zechs

"Or the time that....." 

"Oh shut up, You guys have no right to talk, especially you Heero, your girlfriend set up a surprise birthday party for you and all you could say to her was 'Why did you waste so much money' Not thank you, that was so sweet, not even a smile, you just scowled during the entire time!" Duo said

"He does have a point Heero, remember that time Relena kissed you on the lips in front of everyone at the Annual Peace Ball, you just wiped it off. It think it hurt her pretty bad." Quatre added. That earned him a death glare, which was replied with a raised eyebrow.

"I got lipstick all over me, it wasn't a good thing to have in polite society." Heero retorted "Besides at least I don't send my own girlfriend off to a institution for the mentally unstable" Quatre turned beet red.

"She said she wanted to go there.........." he muttered.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Dorothy rolled her eyes, Yeah I needed to go there but you didn't have to personally send me. Relena had an eyebrow raised, and a frown on her face, she had forgotten about that little incident. Well I guess I'll just get back to hacking. She turned on another computer, linked it to the first and started to type.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"Nope!! Q-man I don't think so! You're the one who wanted her to go there, it would tame her! How dare you extinguish such a free spirit!"

"Like you're one to talk ...." Quatre alleged

"Um that was pretty bad though....." Trowa added softly.

"At least I show some form of expression to my girlfriend and talk to her! For God's sake Heero talks to Relena more then you talk to Catherine. She has to read your mind to know what the hell you're thinking about!" Quatre shouted getting irritated.

"Pipe down you five otherwise they'll here us." Zechs whispered. And was promptly met by five angry defiant stares.

"Well if it isn't Mr. I'll run away without letting anyone know where I am." sneered Heero.

"Yes, It's Mr. I think I'll pretend to die so my girlfriend can cry her eyes out at my grave." Wufei disparaged.

"Oh shut up, the lot of you," Trowa said. His patience was wearing thin, "You know each other's faults inside and out what about your own?" You haven't the faintest!" And you wonder why they left you?"

"Cathy left you too you know." Zechs said.

"I know and I know why. The lot of you all know why they left" Trowa said with a sigh. " If you don't believe me fine, I've accomplished my objective, I'm leaving." With that he promptly picked up his stuff which he had been quietly packing during this conversation and left.

"Hey what about that cyber psycho?" Duo yelled. Trowa hesitated and turned back to them, " Oh so you do remember that they're in danger."

"I don't think we have to worry about that." Wufei said shaking his head, " They just recently warned us for a reason. they know we are here, and I don't think they will attack the girls this weekend, they'll try to strike at a time where we won't be able to protect them, or when we least expect it."

"Yeah.......so now what are we going to do?" Duo asked

"I think I understand where Trowa was coming from and I understand my mission as well" Heero said. Wufei nodded. 

"Same here" he replied

"I think I know what to do" Quatre said. " When we started talking about the girls, we finally brought to the surface each other's weaknesses and thoughts, I think it's been a very informative weekend. Zechs merely nodded and started to pack up his stuff as well"

"Aw man! You mean I can't eat?" Duo cried. Quatre rolled his eyes

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"Well, well, well, well I see that the wild life around here are quite perceptive, instead of going for the scraps we left out they went straight to the caviar." Dorothy said. With that Relena smiled.

"Well girls I think that wraps up Operation Apocalypse." Cathy said leaning back in her lawn chair.

"No quite....." Relena said, "there are other plans afoot. I have detected a hostile in the cyber world and that means we have to play this out to the end."

"I see" Sally replied

"Well I guess our training starts once again." Hilde said.

"Yeah we should start getting ready, I hope I haven't become soft since the war" Sally said. Noin put her hand on Sally's shoulder

"Don't worry, we've been at least semi-alert most of the time while the boys were fully relaxing, even Heero isn't as perfect as he used to be, We'll do fine."

"Yes, but we should train, be ready, in case." Relena replied. And with that turned on her laptop and proceeded to hack. 


	13. Weight problems much my friends?

Cult of the Moon Sisters

by Aldesina

Chapter 12

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Disclaimer: you know the drill, and I'm getting tired of typing this, so from now on it's gonna be the same old disclaimer, again and again and again and again...... 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Sunday Morning; 10:00 at the Gundanium Gym

"Huff puff, puff, puff, come on you stupid belly, lose that jelly!" Duo panted as he ran on the treadmill.

"Duo you might want to try doing crunches and sit-ups for your belly, running really won't do anything for that." Trowa remarked.

"Yeah, well I've got to get my breathing right again before I get on those crunches, whew I used to be able to just go for miles without panting and look at me now, Two miles at low speed and I fell like I'm going to pass out!"

"Calm yourself Duo and breathe naturally, it should help you a lot." Quatre called from his weight station. 

"Thanx Quarte my man I need all the help I can get, urgh! Breathe, breathe," Duo grunted.

"Maxwell you do know that if you stop talking it helps you breathe as well." Wufei said. He was on the mat working on a extremely complex looking kata.

"Look who's talking" Duo retorted, "You're not exactly having no problems at all over there now are you."

"Wufei's eye's narrowed, Duo had a point, last year he had no problems with this particular sequence, however this year he was getting sore just from trying to finish it without shaking. Weak! he thought as he repeated the same move over and over. He glanced over and saw Heero on the other side of the mat using the free weights, adding a few more weights every few minutes, then unexpectedly removing one from each side. Hmrph, well it looks like he isn't as invincible now since the war's over.

"Hey Zechs man why don't you bind that hair back anyway, it seems to be in the way of your workout routine." Duo called over to the older man, I can't be the only one having this much trouble, someone else has to be struggling just as hard, he thought.

"Doesn't seem to bother me at all Duo." Zechs called back. Little did they know that his long bangs and hair hid all the sweat that was running off of him like a waterfall. He looked out from the corner of his eye and saw Trowa executing a triple back flip and launch into a double aerial somersault, he's been working out more then the rest of us, thought Zechs. I suppose I should start thinking with a clear mind, what ever did happen to me after all that shit anyway. Noin was right, he was daydreaming way too much, with that thought he pumped the iron even faster with his arms and legs. 

Meanwhile in the room next door

"Come on girls! My head should be spinning and my eyes should be dizzy by the time you finish doing your exercises." The spin instructor barked into the microphone. Relena pedaled harder and harder, dizzy huh? You wanna be dizzy? by the time I'm done with you, you're going to be more then dizzy! 

"What's up Lena, you look pissed to the boot!" Hilde exclaimed 

"We have a freaking hostile on line that is using our symbol, a stupid boy situation, and to top it all off, I have a diplomatic meeting tomorrow with colony LX73763 about their climate conditions and their artificial weather, God damn it! Can't they do anything without me now? Can't they call a freaking mechanic?" 

"Ah yes, they could be you have to approve the funds and make sure that all the artificial weather systems are equal, or they're be a war." Sally said jokingly. 

"Hrmph, at this rate the only one who will be starting the war is me." Relena retorted and pedaled harder.

"Whoa, Lena, what's up with that. You're usually much calmer then this when it comes to stuff like politics,"

"Don't even remind me of politics,"

"Oh........" Noin suddenly said,

"Oh?" they all asked and leaned in as close as they could without having to stop pedaling. 

"It's Trevor, isn't it? I knew that it wouldn't be a good idea in the first place, he always did like you didn't he?" Noin asked.

"Yes, but I was hoping to use it to my advantage" Relena replied glumly

"Ho! Relena, you go girl! Two boys fighting for your affection, you really have to teach me your strategy, it's hard enough to try to get someone's affections, I'd rather have him chase after me!" Sally cried out laughing.

"Hey you girls over there, quit yapping and get pedaling!" Their spin instructor called out.

"Yes madam!"

Back on the boy's side

"Damn it's hot, and I'm hungry, and thirsty, I could eat a whole banquet!" Duo exclaimed.

"That's what you did last time and embarrassed Hilde to death," Trowa pointed out, "Besides then you'd gain all that weight back, not like you lost much anyway, but you really should try to speed up the process by dieting too you know."

"Yeah yeah I know but what are the rest of you going to get?" Duo asked

"Water and a salad"

"Water and a sandwich"

"Water and fruit"

"Water and a bagel"

"Water and a yogurt"

"Aw Man you guys are eating like girls!" Duo snickered, " I'm gonna get a burger, fries, a coke and a bowl of ice cream!"

"Yeah, anyway it's not like Hilde will ever get back with you so you might as well quit now while you're ahead" Heero said.

"What did you say Heero?" Duo demanded his eyes wide.

"He's right Maxwell, why bother try, we all know you don't have enough will power to control your stomach for Hilde," Wufei said.

"Don't worry Duo, there will be other girls." Quatre said patting him on the back.

"Yep and they will probably have a jelly belly to match yours" Zechs ridiculed. 

Duo looked down at his rumbling stomach, then at the picture of him and Hilde in his wallet, and took a water and a sandwich, sat down glumly and began to eat. 

"Hilde I hope you know that this is all for you and by God I hope you wait for me."


	14. Well now this is interesting isn't it?

Cult of the Moon Sisters

by Aldesina

Chapter 13

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Disclaimer: you know the drill, and I'm getting tired of typing this, so from now on it's gonna be the same old disclaimer, again and again and again and again...... 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Sunday Evening 7:00 Relena's House  

The girls were all lounging in the Green Room, a gorgeous spot in Relena's mansion that overlooked a cliff and from the balcony you could see miles of trees. It also took them quite a while to walk down there because it was in the very East wing, but it was well worth it because it confused the boys who thought they were going to be spending the night at the pool house again. So while they were taking a nice leisurely stroll over to the Green Room, they all tuned in their earpieces to the same station and enjoyed the chaos they inflicted on they're respective guys. 

"Well ladies tonight is our last night of freedom together!" Nion joked. "So we'd better make to the most of it." Relena laughed

"Then it's back to the shit house full of politicians, the pseudo psycho ex-boyfriend, the 'hot' diplomat (she said while rolling her eyes and grinning at the same time, knowing that Heero and the others could hear what they were saying but could not see them in this room), and of course the over protective big brother. ARGH!!!" The other girls laughed while Nion just shook her head and moaned

"Please Lena, I don't want to be reminded of daydream boy." 

"Don't you mean the boy that you daydream of?" Hilde asked jokingly 

"What are you talking about honey?" Cathy asked " The only man that occupied her day dreams and nighttime fantasies is that Prince from Trave something or other..." 

"Traveselias, charming family, I don't suppose I would mind if you married them, as long as I get to be a bridesmaid!" Relena exclaimed.

"Me too!"

"Ditto here!"

"Count me in!"

Nion laughed, "Well, I don't see why not, besides who else would I ask to be my bridesmaids? Ha ha just promise that I get to be one at your weddings."

"Done Deal Nion, oh yes and speaking of which, I'm having a party at my place next weekend and you are all invited, as long as you bring dates." Hilde said.

"Party? Hilde you haven't thrown a party since you and Duo spilt up." 

"I know Cathy, but don't you think now is the perfect time to celebrate since I have the prefect relationship now?" 

"Yow! you go girl, hey you guys turn up the radio, I'm gonna go grab some snacks from the fridge. The fridge is stocked here isn't it?" Sally asked, as she removed her earpiece grimacing, useful as this little things were they get annoying if you have to wear them constantly

"Oh course," Relena replied.

"Hey wait up I wanna grab a soda, Cathy called, also removing her earpiece and following her out

"Ohh and I want some of that fat-free Ranch dressing, maybe a little knife to cut some veggies with and, no wait , or maybe.." Dorothy continued on as she followed the other two girls out. She also removed her earpiece.

Nion laughed, as she watched the tree of them make their way to the door

"I think I better follow just to make sure they don't kill each other over deciding what we get to eat, and tailed them out the door, I think that I can trust you two to keep an eye on things?" Nion asked, motioning to her earpiece.

"Take a load off Nion, we've got things covered." Relena said as she opened up her laptop, it was time that she sent new viruses in Trowa's way.

"Yeah we'll hold down the fort," Hilde said as she adjusted her earpiece so it would get a better signal.

"Good, see you in a few."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Somewhere outside still circling the west side of Relena's mansion and very disappointed mechanical engineer groaned.

"Heero man, didn't you say that Hilde didn't hate me as much as I though she did anymore?"

"Nope, I said she hated you as much as you thought she did, no more, no less."

"Aww man, this majorly......."

"Guys, shut up, I just found something" Trowa said.

"What?"

"We're going back to my place, right now"

"What are you talking about? What about the hostile? what about our girls? We have to find out what's going on." Quatre said. 

"We already know why they dumped us, but there are also other plans afoot."

"Other plans?" Wufei asked "Elaborate."

"I will, at my place."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Girls, oh girls," Relena said, trying to keep her voice happy and light, while motioning to Hilde to cut the boy's camera feed, while she made her way over to the sound mechanisms and cut the wires.

"Relena what are you doing, Hilde?"

"Hey I thought we were going to let the boys hear what we were talking about this weekend." Cathy whined.

"Yes shouldn't we help them along a little further."

"I guess it's okay if they don't hear what's going on tonight, they already have a clue anyway, even though I have to agree with Sally, they need all the help they can get." Dorothy said, whirling her knife in the air.

"Help my ass, they're on to us!" Hilde said

"What do you mean?" Nion asked as she set down the tray of food

"I mean that I didn't get to set up the virus in time and now Trowa has hacked into our system and found out our plans." Relena said

"What that's not possible, the Cult database in impenetrable!" Cathy exclaimed.

"No the Cult database, but the database that contains our phone conversation on AT&T, they cracked all the viruses I sent them and they got through AT&T's security system." Relena said.

"Well that's easy to do, uh not your viruses Relena, but the phone company codes I mean, those are easily done." said Sally. 

"Where are they headed now?" asked Cathy.

"Trowa's place" 


	15. And even more interesting

Cult of the Moon Sisters

by Aldesina

Chapter 14

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Disclaimer: you know the drill, and I'm getting tired of typing this, so from now on it's gonna be the same old disclaimer, again and again and again and again...... 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Author's Note: Hello Peoples! Damn I haven't been here in a long long long time haven't I? Well I say it's about damn time that I updated and here it finally is, hopefully I can get writing more often during the break, college is a bitch.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Later on that night at Trowa's house

"Hey man!" Duo called out, "What's the matter?"                                          Trowa didn't reply, he simply started to check out the house without a word to the others, at the same time he was also disabling all of his own security cameras. Wufei took notice of this, and started to head upstairs muttering something about having to go to the bathroom. Heero in turn headed toward the basement, without a word while reaching for his gun.

            "Hey, guys, seriously, what the mfff!!!" Duo was promptly shut up by Zechs who grabbed his arm and towed him into the kitchen. Quartre shock his head at their antics, and headed outside, grabbing the spare set of keys that Trowa had hung near the door. 

Within 15 minutes, they had all returned, sullen faced and empty handed.

"There was nothing in upstairs," Wufei stated

" The basement was clean." said Heero

"Kitchen is clear as well." Zechs said. 

" And I couldn't find anything outside either." Quatre added. They all looked to Trowa, he had not spoken yet. He looked them each straight in the eye, then bend his head, as if there was something on his mind, or something he could not say out loud. 

            " Trowa?" Quatre asked, he was quite worried for his friend. 

            "Trowa, are you okay man?" Duo asked, reaching out his hand toward the Heavyarms pilot. Without warning Trowa swiveled his head around looking at Duo with a crazed look in his eyes and started to shake. His eyes soon were squinted shut as he began to double over with his shaking.

            "Call for help!" Zechs shouted as he headed toward the violently shaking pilot

"Already on it,"  Heero said heading for the phone. His hand poised to pick it up when he heard the most amazing sound. He turned his head toward the other pilots who were all gathered around Trowa who was laughing… no more then laughing, he was hysterical, cackling and rolling on the ground with a maniacal gleam in his eye and his mouth opened so wide that it looked like it was going to split his face in half. Perhaps I should still call for that ambulance he thought to himself, all the while staring disbelievingly at the 04 pilot. 

"No wait!" Trowa gasped out during a breath in between his laughter "There, hahaha, there's no, ha, ha there's no need, hoo hoo. Oh boy." By now Trowa was practically choking on mirth. 

"Trowa? Did you forget to take your medication or something?" Wufei asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't know that he took any meds" Duo whispered softly behind his hand to Heero.

" He doesn't," Heero said, still staring at Trowa with a stoic look on his face. "although this does make me wonder if he should take some."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Back At Relena's Mansion.

            " Fuck it!" Sally cried, "Are you trying to tell me that they have the conversation that we had on those boy's cell phones?"

            "Yep that's about right." replied Relena, still madly typing on the laptop.

            "Then why the hell are you still typing on that little computer of yours? Shouldn't we be doing something like trying to find out what the hell they are saying about us right now? We already know where they are after all." Cathy said, sounding a bit annoyed.

            " Damn it!" Trowa disabled his cameras, we can't see or hear a thing their saying or doing." Relena fumed, still typing intensely. "I'm putting up extra guards and wards about the Cult database, I don't think they know anything about it yet, but if they can track those calls they can sure as hell track the others." 

            "Hey I thought you said the only reason that they had the ability to track those calls was because they were only linked to AT&T and not the Cult database." Nion said.

            "What's you point?" Hilde asked

            "My point is," Nion said while rolling her eyes is that Relena can relax with all the traps and viruses and things, if anything, all the space that your wards are taking up are attracting their attention to that place in cyberspace." Hilde just blinked at her 

            "Well that would suck, but I don't think that-"

            "She has a point Hilde, if we start putting up more security measures then usual, and they boys go and check the systems, they will see a sizeable surge of power around the system, and not only that they will see that if has been updated recently." Dorothy said while flipping her hair and taking a sip of her drink.

            "Now what makes you think I'm setting up wards around the Cult database? Relena asked with a slight grimace on her face.

            "I don't know, maybe because that's the logical thing to do at this time?" Sally said.

            "Oh who cares if it is logical or not, what the hell are you doing right now anyway?" Cathy asked. 

            "I'm putting up ward around our mysterious new hostile." Relena said, her face now had a little satisfied smirk on it.

            "Have you gone completely bonkers?" 

            "Damn you really are an airhead aren't you?"

            "What the hell do…."

            "Relena? Have you completely lost your mind?" Nion broke in loudly above all the other voices. "We're suppose to be trying to hack into their system, not protect it even more."

            "I know." Relena said, continuing to smile

            "What are you smiling about girl?" Hilde asked,

            "You know what you just told me?"

            "Yeah?"

            "The thing about the big power surge and the suspicions that it would arouse and so on and so forth, yadda yadda yadda……"

            "Yeah?!?!?" By this time everyone was becoming thoroughly disgusted with Relena's smirking smart alec behavior.

            " Oh, wait, ohh, my my Miss Relena how sneaky of you, I get it." Dorothy said also beginning to smile.

            "Oh hush of Dorothy, haven't I told you ages ago not to call me Miss Relena anymore, God if ever there was a more patronizing… "Relena was starting up on one of her rants again.

            "Oh hush up already, we've heard that rant over and over, Miss Relena." Hilde said mockingly while the other girls snickered at Relena glowering at them over the top of her laptop monitor. 

            "Alright, alright enough distractions what in the world were you guys smirking about anyway?" Sally asked, having had enough of waiting.

            "Elementary my dear Waston," Dorothy said airily waving her hand, while twirling her body up and out of the couch she was lazing on. "It is so simple that you will be kicking yourselves for not thinking of it sooner."

            "What!?" four exasperated female voices screamed at her. 

            " Relena has simply left a trail of breadcrumbs for the boys to follow to the so called culprit, err well namely us," Dorothy said shrugging a bit. "Once there they will try to obtain more information about why that particular database is locked up tighter then the bolts on their gundams. By doing that they will crack the hostile's place for us and all we have to do is hitch a ride on their information highway and volia! We are in!"

            "Yes but that doesn't solve the problem of what we are going to do when they hear that lovely little phone call." Cathy said gloomily

Nion blinked at this a few times then said. "How about we just go spy on them?"


	16. Infighting Within the Gundam Pilots

Cult of the Moon Sisters

by Aldesina

Chapter 15

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Disclaimer: you know the drill, and I'm getting tired of typing this, so from now on it's gonna be the same old disclaimer, again and again and again and again...... 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Author's Note: Well Ladies and Gentlemen I am back, I duly apologize for the wait but my hard drive had decided to crash so it was quite impossible to try and upload anything. I have also been looking at my previous chapters and have come to the conclusion that though I may be inspired to type this story up at 3am in the morning, I should still check for errors at a time where my mind is more functional; Midnight. I apologize for the painful and sometimes ridiculously obvious mistakes. Now without further adieu, on with the story!

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

 Back at Trowa's house

            "Trowa if you don't stop laughing and explain what the hell is going on I'm going punch you in the gut just to shut you up!" Duo yelled, he was getting irritated, everyone else seemed to know what was going on, and he felt like the fool with the beer gut who was making stupid drunk jokes. 

            "You should talk about guts" Trowa managed to choke out between spurts of laughter. 

            "Maxwell might just have the right idea there," Wufei said, "What exactly is so amusing to you right now anyway?"

            "The house is cleared and there aren't any bugs." Heero said "So give already." He was frowning at Trowa while leaning up against a wall with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Trowa looked up at Heero and schooled his face back to its usual calm mask.

            "Tell me something," Trowa said airily "Don't you think it's odd that we all got dumped in one day, one after the other in fact." 

            The rest of them just stared at him.

            "So they planned it, so what?" Zechs said. "They probably did it all at once so they wouldn't feel left out or something."

            "You really think that's the reason?" Trowa asked eying the older man through the veil of hair that covered half his face.

            "So what if they did plan it, they still dumped us because they thought we were either too stupid or they thought we didn't care enough about them" Quatre said.

            "I think what Trowa is trying to say here is that it's not only odd that they all left us in one day, but it's also odd that they all have back ups ready and willing to help them stage their little plays." Wufei said.  

            "Us?" Duo asked "Did you just say us? Well, well somebody has finally admitted that he has a thing for Sally eh?" Duo flopped down next to the fifth gundam pilot who was sitting down on the couch and threw an arm around him. "Good for you Wufei! You've finally admitted that you are whipped!" 

            "Oof!" Duo's head lurched forward as a fist made contact with his belly, making a dent in the gut. "What did you do that for?"

            "I'm just as _whipped as the rest of you" Wufei said standing up smoothly while glaring at the rest of the occupants in the room daring them to challenge his statement. "Besides, if your stomach is in pain, maybe that will prevent you from eating."_

            "So this is your own sadistic way of helping me win Hilde back?"

            "Anything to shut you up, baka." Wufei responded. 

            "So now that we're all done figuring out why they left us and how they came up with the plans and so on and so forth can we please initiate a plan of action?" Heero asked. He turned away from the others and walked over to the next room. The others merely stared at his retreating back. 

            "Where does he think he's going?" Zechs asked.

            Heero came back a short time later with the bag that he had brought to Relena's mansion over the weekend and took out the laptop in it. 

            "I asked if we were going to formulate a plan of action, if none of you are going to do it, then I will."

            "Uh, Heero," Quatre began "Isn't the endless missionary tactics exactly what drove Relena away from you in the first place?"

            Heero stopped typing and looked over his laptop monitor to Quatre, who smiled sheepishly and pointed at the laptop while shaking his head. 

            "Well then what the hell do you want to do?" Heero snarled.

            "I think discussing it will be fine, the girls seem to have no idea that we have found out anything yet. Last I checked they were still by the pool, it's a good day, and they'll be there for quite a while." Duo said.

            "But it's night now." Trowa pointed out.

            "Ya, but you know girls, they'll probably go wander around the beach, after lounging at the pool or something, or maybe go to a club, it's still the weekend after all and they have to go back to work tomorrow so they might want to get in all the fun they can for the weekend." Wufei said, "Worthless past….."

            "Eh, eh, eh, don't you start. I mean, do you wanna end up in Sally's bed by the end of the week or don't you?" Duo asked, waving his finger at Wufei.

            "I what?" Wufei's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Unlike you I'm not using Sally for bedsport!"

            "So you two never did the dance of death?" Duo asked, his eyebrows raised.

            "Never experienced _la _petite morte_?" Zechs added, raising an eyebrow._

            "You're a virgin?" Quatre blurted out, "Damn and I thought at the time that I was the oldest virgin ever, but Dor…."

            "I Am Not A Virgin!" Wufei spat out every syllable, "and what Sally and I do in bed is mine and her business, and no one else's."

"He's a virgin." Duo shouted laughing. "Ha, ha, no wonder you're always cranky, talk about pent up sexual frustration, and to see her cozy up to that officer what's his face, without ever sampling the goods yourself, heheh, OOF!" Duo was doubled over again. His stomach was in pain for the second time that night. "Damn it I'm gonna have a black stomach by the time I leave tonight."

"I could make that happen sooner if you don't shut up," Wufei was at a full out growl at this time. "Besides I've never seen or ever heard of Heero, or Trowa going at it with their woman, what makes you think they've had sex before?"

"Because I was there when Heero had to relieve himself with a stripper. OW! Damn it!" Duo gasp out as Heero's fist connected with his stomach in the exact spot that Wufei's fist had hit earlier. 

"Heero you didn't?" Trowa looked at him.

"Actually he did," Quatre said shaking his head. "Duo wasn't the only one there when that little incident happened. And I've actually heard all about the girl screaming and yelling in the other room. Not to mention the whole bar jumping like there was an earthquake or something."

"How the hell did you learn about that!" Heero shouted. He now had a face to match a cooked tomato, you could practically see the steam coming out of his ears, and feel the heat rising in the room. He turned to Duo angrily "You had to have been the only one there, I didn't see the rest of you there, and the only other person in that bar was a blonde…." 

"Well that explains is doesn't it?" Duo said throwing his hands up.

"I…am...going...to...kill...that...evil...forked...freak...eyebrow...bitch!" Heero ranted.

"Hey, now just hold on a second there," Quatre said, "Don't insult Dorothy, at least she doesn't parade in front on me wearing a cherry, no wonder you're into strippers."

"No, you're right," Heero said quietly, "She doesn't parade in front of you in a cherry. Dorothy just fucks somebody else in front of you."

"Heero, you BASTARD!" Quatre launched himself at Heero grabbing him around the waist and knocking him back. Heero balled his hands together and slammed them down onto Quatre's back causing Quatre to release Heero from his death grip around his waist, but he wasn't quick enough to avoid a blow to the face where Quatre's foot came in contact with when he kicked up and away from Heero. Then again Quatre was not quick enough to dodge the kick to the leg that Heero dealt him either.

"Stop it now, both of you." Zechs started, stepping in between the two shorter men. 

"Stay out of this Zechs, he insulted your sister too you know." Heero said, he had become absolutely still and he eyes darkened almost to black.

"Yes Zechs, stay out of this, let's see if Heero can protect something on his own for once." Quatre's eyes had a crazed look in them, and one corner of his mouth turned upwards, making him look wild.

"Ten bucks on Quatre…." Duo whispered to Wufei. 

"Humph," was the only reaction he got. Wufei nodded toward Trowa, and both of them moved simultaneously behind the two fighters each locking their arms behind their back and forcing them to the ground. They didn't go without a struggle though.

"Let me up Wufei, or I swear I'll beat the life out of you" Heero snarled, struggling with the weight on his back holding him down.

"Shut up you suicidal imbecile. I don't want to break your arm."

"I'll reset it after I kill you and that multimillionaire brat." 

"But you'll lose Relena if you do. I might not mean much to Relena, but Quatre actually does." Wufei said through gritted teeth, trying to hold down the struggling perfect solider.

"By all means Wufei, let him up, he's not fighting for Relena, although that's what he always claims, he's fighting cause that's all he'll ever do, he'll never love her, or why else do you think he went with that _stripper_?" Quatre hissed back at him. Heero only struggled harder with that statement. He was aching to get his hands on Quatre. 

"Quatre! Have you lost your mind?" Trowa asked. He, like Wufei, was holding down his fellow comrade; pinning Quatre's arms down on his back and holding the smaller man to the ground. "Besides, have you ever told Dorothy that you loved her?"

"I….I….I," Quatre stopped struggling. "No I did not. In fact, I don't think any of us said anything. Have you ever told Cathy that you…?"

"No," Zechs cut in, "I don't think any one of us did, now did we?" Zechs started slowly, "In fact that was what was wrong all along wasn't it?"

"In fact, none of us even bothered to defend them until now." Trowa said shaking his head. He sighed. "So Quatre, can I safely let you up now?"

"Yes, please do, I apologize for my bad behavior, I should not have insulted Miss Relena like that, she has been nothing but kind to me." Trowa released Quatre and he got up from the ground, extending a hand to Heero. Wufei looked at Quatre's extended hand, and then looked at the pinned prefect solider on the ground beneath him. He let Heero go, but sprang out of the way quickly. Heero looked up giving Wufei a look, then glanced at the hand that Quatre offered him. He took it and got up from the ground. 

Click. Click.

Wufei had a gun in his face

"If you ever, ever do that again…"

"Don't even start with that Heero…" Heero felt something move at abdomen level and glanced down at his stomach. Wufei's gun was pointed straight at it. The two boys stared at each other. 

"It was for your own good." Wufei said.

"You should talk," Heero replied. 

"Put down the guns, the both of you." Zechs said. "Unless of course, you never want to see Relena or Sally again." The two boys looked to Zechs for a quick second before staring back at each other again. 

"Truce"

"Yes"

With a final glare they both cocked their guns up and stepped back from each other. Duo let out the breath of air that he was holding in.

"Ok, now that all the drama is over shall we get down to work?" Duo asked. 

"What are you talking about?" Trowa asked. 

"Heh, just listen up and you'll see…."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Ahh… Cliffhanger, but not for long, I will post the next chapter within a few days, just to give you a taste of what's to come before I go away for a week. Lots of love to all the reviewers out there. Thank you so much and keep them coming!


	17. Eyebrows and Anxiety

Cult of the Moon Sisters

by Aldesina

Chapter 16

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Disclaimer: you know the drill, and I'm getting tired of typing this, so from now on it's gonna be the same old disclaimer, again and again and again and again...... 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Authors note: See didn't I tell you that I wouldn't take that long to upload this time? Thanks for all the reviews and enjoy the story!

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Relena's Mansion;

            The girls were all seated around the beige room in Relena's mansion, and not one of them was particularly happy that the boys had managed to hack into their phone systems. Relena was busily typing on her computer, and Sally was headed over to the mini bar to get herself a drink.

"Spy on them?" Hilde asked "We can't" 

            "Why the heck not?" Sally asked, "It's not as if we've never done it before." She poured herself a glass of cola and took a long hard gulp "Besides how else are we going to find out what they know and what they don't know?"

            "It's not that," Cathy said.

            "Then what is it?" Dorothy asked, "I think that if we don't spy on them it wouldn't be fair, they did spy on us first."

            "Yes but they spied on us under our supervision." Nion said.

            "So?"

            "So it doesn't count." Relena replied.

            "It sooo counts" Hilde said, "Come on let's go, I want to see if they are really as shaken up as I think they are."

            "We can't" Cathy said.

            "Oh come on, don't tell me that you suddenly have little angel sitting on your shoulder telling you that you should be good." Sally said with a laugh.

            "If you do I will volunteer to be the little devil on the other side telling you to be evil!" Dorothy said while twitching her eyebrows in a disturbing manner. 

            "Ooooh don't do that." Cathy said.

            "Oh, why the hell not?" Dorothy asked, twitching her eyebrows even more.

            "Because it reminds her of Treize and the crush she had on him when she first laid eyes on him." Relena said chuckling and clicking away at her laptop.

            "Why? What did he do? Wiggle his eyebrows at you?" Hilde asked.

            "More or less" Cathy said with a shake of her head.

            "Ah yes, that's Treize sama for you" Dorothy said. "Always a flirt, and very good at it too."

            "Don't let Une hear that, she'll run you through with your own saber." Nion said with a shake of her head. "Ever since Trieze was found on some remote island alive and well Une has been very very touchy whenever anyone mentions his name or anything about him."

            "Or anything to do with roses for that matter." Dorothy said.

            "Yea, did you know she ordered for all the roses that were planted on Trieze's grave to be extinguished?" Nion sighed

            "Yikes! I bet she would like to use some of that pesticide they used on the roses on him!" Sally said.

            "Well she has the right to do that you know/" Relena said.

            "Violent aren't we there, Relena?" 

            "Yes well, if my lover went away for ten years without contacting me in any way shape or form I'd be pissed off too."

            Hilde merely shook her head, 

            "I don't think pesticides are strong enough to kill Trieze though."

            "That's the whole point Hilde, she wants to make him suffer." Hilde blinked at Nion, "I thought Une got over the two face deal?" 

            "No one ever gets over a two face deal." 

            "Anyways, what are we going to do about the boys now, I mean they know, or at least seem to have some sort of idea as to what is going on I suppose."

            "Wait just a sec, Cathy! You still didn't tell us why we can't just go to Trowa's house to spy on him."

            "Well I kinda don't know where he lives."

            "Say what?" Hilde asked.

            "He didn't tell you?"

            "He told me his address but that's not where he lives."

            "Oh shit you're right." Relena said smacking her head.

            "Trowa's in one of those unplaceable secs." Nion said.

            "No he isn't"

            "No, but he's training to be, or at least he was considered, so he was given unplaceable housing" Nion said

            "But all the boys were considered for those jobs…"

            "Yes but only Trowa said that he might consider it." Cathy said with a shake of her head. "I think he only took the housing so that he and the boys could have a place to go without disruption though."

            "How prudent of him" Sally said dryly, "Well there goes our spying"

            "Why don't we just hack into the system and find out where he is, I mean it's not that difficult." Dorothy asked. 

            "We'll worry about them later, I just got a message from Une about our mysterious hostile on the net." Relena said scanning the contents of the e-mail on her laptop. "Right now we have a hostile to worry about, that means that we won't be able to put on our little plays on Monday." 

            "Aw, you mean the one where we get to kiss our_ boys_ in front of them?" Hilde said with a wink.

            "Humph, kissing won't make that much of a difference anymore. Ivan already tried to have sex with me in front of Quatre so I don't think it will faze him if we only kiss." Dorothy rolled her eyes.

            "Hey Hilde, why are you so excited, isn't Jeff your cousin?" Sally asked

            "Hilde is there something you're not telling us?" Cathy asked, her eyes suddenly wide. 

            "Cathy seriously!" Hilde exclaimed scrunching her face up "That's gross!!"

            "Well I was just checking you never know…."

            "Oh God don't go there!" Dorothy said.

            "You should talk Dorothy, from the way you talk about your cousin." Nion said.

            "But it's Trieze sama!" Dorothy exclaimed with mock innocence.

            "When did you start calling him Trieze _sama again anyway?" Sally cocked her head her side. "Didn't you refer to him as just Treize a while ago?" _

            "Yes, well some habits never change, besides it annoys Cathy sooo much." Dorothy evilly wiggled her eyebrows again.

            "Ack! I'll get you for that!" Cathy jumped up and proceeded to chase Dorothy around the couches they were settled in, while the rest of them laughed at the expression of mock horror on the face of Dorothy.

            "Calm down already" Relena called over the laughter, "It seems that the boys are beginning to hack into the hostile's database."

            "Really?" Five heads all turned toward Relena.

            "Un huh, although they really aren't making much progress."

            "Should we help them?" Hilde asked, she got up from her spot and went to perch on the seat next to Relena's peering over her shoulder at the computer.

            "No, no, in fact I think that we should make it harder for them."

            "What?" Cathy cried out "But I thought you wanted to find the hostiles"

            "If they are busy with the hostiles they won't be planning to kill our friends" Sally said, "I don't love Tiger, but I don't want him dead either."

            "Well I wouldn't mind if Quatre killed Ivan, I mean he's cute, but…"

            "Yes we know we know…" Relena said with a wave of her hand.

            "Anyways, let's just try to keep them busy for a while" Nion said, also examining the contents on Relena's laptop along with Hilde. 

            If only they knew how busy the boys were.


	18. Adamant Offensive

Cult of the Moon Sisters

by Aldesina

Chapter 17

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Disclaimer: Once again for those of you that still do not understand, I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its affiliates. In addition to that I also do not own Blade Fencing Corp. Yes it's actually a real company they make lovely sabers. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Monday morning, Thatius Gym

            Mondays were slow for Ivan; so he decided to take the day off. It was probably the best idea he had all month, he thought as he drove his car over to Thatius Gym, it was an exclusive place where people could meet up with friends or meet anonymous people to fence saber, epée, or foil. And of course, providing all the weapons and other various equipment, was Blade Fencing Corp. Ivan smiled slightly, he couldn't wait to try out his new saber. Ivan pulled into a spot with perfect ease smiling; he could finish today's work tomorrow, no problem. In fact he might even be able to take the day off on Wednesday. Things were good when you were the heir of Blade Fencing Corp. In fact the only important thing he had to do this week was go and oversee that shipment of sabers that was coming in from Colony LHDS9883. He wrinkled his nose when he thought of that Colony, there was something else about that place, what was it again? He just couldn't put his finger on it.

 He continued to try and solve this puzzle as he grabbed his fencing bag and headed into the building. He waved hello to the receptionist, and walked by a security guard who had his hat covering his face. The security guard had a braid a mile long. That's funny, Ivan thought, I remember father saying that all the security guards here had to have a buzz cut. He shook his head. Whatever, not like it really matters anyway. He proceeded to head into the changing room where the anonymous fencers were, there didn't seem to be many people here. Then again it was a Monday and many people were probably at work. He hoped that he would be able to at least get two bouts in. It would be awfully boring if he didn't. Ivan; like many young men his age liked to up the stakes when it came to fencing. Instead of fencing electric; in which a sensor on your fencing jacket tells you whether you have been hit or not, Ivan liked to fence with actual blades. Whoever cut his opponent the most out of five times was the winner. Winner!

            It suddenly hit him; Quatre Rabarba Winner. His mining company had a large station there mining plutonium and uranium. Which meant that on his way to Colony LHDS9883 he just might meet the gundam pilot. He scoffed when he remembered the reaction on the young blonde's face when he kissed Dorothy Catalonia. She really was a remarkable woman. Crazier then a stoned beaver, but still she was an amazing kisser. Ivan finished zipping up his jacket, tucked his helmet under his arm and took out his new saber. It was a beautiful piece of craftsmanship. He held it up and let it gleam in the light, grinning as the light ran down from the point of the blade to the hilt. Ivan put the blade down and advanced to the fighting area. There was already a bout in progress. Both were superb fighters. It's a pity that they both decided to fence electric. They would have been a wonderful challenge. 

            Ivan glanced around the mat looking for anyone who held a bladed saber and not an electric. 

            There!

            Over on the middle mat, there was a man stretching on one side of the mat, he had a bladed saber next to him. Ivan walked over and stood in front of the man. He looked up, he already had his helmet on.

            "Shall we fence each other?"  

The young man cocked his head to the side as if appraising Ivan.

            "Yes"

            "Excellent" Ivan walked over to the other side of the mat to stretch his own muscles and to gear up for the match. He looked over to his masked adversary and saw that he was already practicing his fencing moves. Jumping, stabbing, parry, thrust, thrust. He was good, and he was fast. Good. Ivan returned to his own stretching but looked up when he heard someone laughing. He knew that laugh.

            "Ivan!" Ivan turned toward the voice

            "Dorothy, I was just thinking about you, how was your weekend?"

            "It was good enough, thank you for letting me borrow your cell phone." Dorothy said as she strode over and handed the tall slim man his cellular phone back. 

            "It was my pleasure." Ivan said taking the cell from her and putting it in his fencing bag along with the rest of all his other things.

            "Are you here to fence, or just to watch?" Ivan asked Dorothy as he straightened up again.

            "Neither, I was just returning the phone to you and then leaving."

            "Are we still meeting tonight then?" Ivan asked. They were supposed to meet at a selected place and put on another show for Mr. Winner. 

            "Unfortunately I cannot, there's been something that's come to need my attention recently." Dorothy said with a shake of her head, Besides she thought to herself, Quatre already knows anyway so it won't make any difference anymore.

            "I see, will you at least stay and watch me fence one bout?" Ivan asked. He loved showing off to a beautiful woman.

            "Well I suppose." Dorothy said with a shrug of her shoulders, he is helping me loosen up Quatre after all. 

            "Lovely, oh look here comes the referee now, we can begin."

            Ivan made his way to the mat where the other fencer had already taken his place on the mat. Ivan looked at him, that's funny, he has a shaded mask, Most masks these days were made of glass so you could see the opponents expression, this one was made of glass, but it was clouded over so you see nothing but a black oval. 

            "Gentlemen, positions please."

            The referee also had a clouded mask on, but then again they were fighting with actual blades. Oh well.

            "Bow to your right."

            Ivan raised his saber straight up touching it to his forehead gently and then sweeping it to the right in one grand motion. His foe did the same. 

            "Bow to your left."

            Ivan repeated the same motion as before, this time sweeping the blade to the left. The other combatant mimicked the same gesture. 

            "Bow to each other."

            This time both participants brought the blades straight down in a line pointed at each other. 

            "Ready, right" The referee held his hand out to Ivan

            Ivan moved two steps back into position behind the white line. 

            "Ready, left" The referee held his hand out to the masked fencer.

            He moved his own two steps back behind a white line mirroring Ivan's own.

            "Fence!" The referee stepped back and the bout began.

Ivan lunged forward taking the offensive. His opponent held his ground but held his saber in a defensive position, putting up to parry instead of straight on to stab.

Their blades connected and screamed.

The masked opponent shoved Ivan's blade back slashing as he did so.

Ivan jumped out of the way of the slash and returned with a slash of his own.

His opponent dodged and parried the blow, reposting in reply.

Ivan jumped to the left, the blade just barely missing his stomach. 

The masked fencer took that advantage and slashed again this time aiming upwards before Ivan could block

"Halt!" came the voice of the referee. The two fencers stepped back.

            Ivan looked down and saw a rip in his fencing jacket tearing it from navel to collarbone. He inhaled slightly and felt a sting of pain, he was cut.

            "First point left" the referee called out. "Positions!" 

            Both fencers moved behind their respective white lines again.

            Damn that bastard! Ivan thought. Who the fuck does he think he is showing me up like that. 

            "Ready, right. Ready, left. Fence!" And the bout began again.

            Ivan was not in a good mood. The bastard masked fencer was not only making him look really, really bad in front of Dorothy, but the two of them were drawing a crowd. They knew he was the heir to Blade, and it would be extremely embarrassing if he lost to some random guy who probably never came to the club anyway. Rage filled his mind and Ivan began to see through a red haze 

            DAMN HIM!

            Ivan slashed forward ferociously 

            "Halt!" The referee yelled out again. The masked fencer now had an identical slash on his torso, but Ivan had slashed deeper then the masked man had slashed him. His opponent had traces of blood on his white fencing jacket, he didn't even flinch. 

            "Point, right!" Ivan looked at the referee then back at the other fighter. 'Positions"

            The two duelists stepped behind the white line once more.

            "Fence!"

            The temperature began to rise in the room and steel screamed against steel again and again whilst the two fencers jumped, dodged, slashed, and parried. The duel wore on until finally the two combatants had two points each. They were practically at each other's necks. One more point would be the tie breaker. One more point would be the win. Ivan was furious by now. He had retained a slash on his left arm only because he had foolishly used his arm to block instead of stepping back and reposting. The other man had a slash on his leg, but it didn't seem to do him any damage. It didn't seem to hurt him at all.

            "Fencers ready!" Ivan steadied his saber

            "Fence!" 

            "Heh heh…." 

Ivan froze… that laugh.

            His opponent lunged at him, faster and more agile then he had before. His slashes were more vicious, brutal, moving in for the kill. He blocked faster, hit harder, and was pushing Ivan back. Ivan tried to slash back but the masked fencer sidestepped it in a move so fast that Ivan couldn't even follow it. Ivan's foe fought even harder after that. Ivan tried to recover, but, but….. 

            That laugh.

            Ivan couldn't figure out that laugh, it chilled him to the bone. 

            The masked fencer lunged again, and Ivan pulled back to block, but his saber met with….nothing. It was a trick. Ivan looked up and before he could react a saber plunged through his mask cracking the glass around it, the tip of the masked fencer's blade dangerously close to his left eye. With a flick of his wrist, Ivan's opponent whipped off the mask from Ivan's head detaching it from his saber and slashed at Ivan's throat.

            Ivan gasped. He's trying to kill me!

            "Halt!" The referee held his hand up. 

            "Point left!"  Ivan touched two fingers to his throat. A thin trail of blood dripped down on his white fencing jacket. He looked down at his fingers and found himself faced with his adversary's saber. 

            "Who the hell are you?" Ivan choked out.

            Dorothy was watching in shock. Ivan was good at fencing, how? Who the hell just nearly killed him? She looked at the other fencer who was slowly reaching up to remove his mask.

            "I'd be careful if I were you." The masked fencer said to Ivan just before his mask uncovered his face.

            It was Quatre. 

            He did not look like himself. His eyes were hard, cold, and they had the same gleam in them as they did when he blew up a colony. 

            Ivan swallowed very, very hard. 

            "Those three very harmless slashed are just a preview of what will happen if you come near Dorothy again." Quatre withdrew his saber sharply in one fluid motion placing it back in the sheathe. The action caused Ivan to tumble back on his ass.

            "If you touch her again…" Quatre continued "looking very hard at Ivan. "Let's just say that I could deepen that slash on your throat anytime you wish. Do we have an understanding?"

            "Y, ye, yea, yea, yes, yes." Ivan stuttered "An understanding."

            "Good"

            Ivan turned to the referee who had also taken off his mask. It was the pilot of Wing Zero. The security guard at the door was also there; the pilot of Deathscythe. And the two other fencers dueling right next to him, whom he thought would have been good to practice with; also gundam pilots.

            "We'll just escort you out now." The one with the braid said.

            "Indeed," Came the voice that belonged to the Chinese gundam pilot. He walked toward Ivan grabbing him under one arm, the "referee" came behind him and grabbed him under the other arm.

            "Let's go" 

            Ivan cursed the day he decided the work for the Preventers, cursed the day he met Dorothy Catalonia and cursed the damn fucking day he was born.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Dorothy…" Quatre's voice floated softly on the air after the four other pilots had left. Dorothy was in shock. Did Quatre just try to kill Ivan? Did he threaten him for…..me? What was going on, if anything she did not expect a violent reaction from Quatre, she expected him to bring her flowers, come crawling, or anything Quatre-like but this. It was as if he took a page out of Heero Yuy's or Relena's brother's book.

"Dorothy…"

 Dorothy stiffened her shoulders, she was in for it now. She never saw him when he blew up a colony, never believed it, until now

            "Dorothy, come here." Dorothy stuck her nose in the air. No way I'm going over there just like that. If he had that bad of a reaction to Ivan and he knew that I was using him, what was he going to do with the mastermind of the plan? She shook herself with determination. If he thought he was going to intimidate her, he was wrong.

            "Quatre if you think for one minute that I'm...Mmph!" Dorothy was silenced as Quatre took two steps toward her, grabbed her behind the neck and kissed her on the lips; hard. 

Dorothy's eyes shot wide open.  

            That kiss. Her heart gave a little jump and shuddered. That kiss.

            "Quatre…" 

            "If you keep calling me name like that we're gonna end up sounding like Heero and Relena in AC195." Quatre said dryly with a laugh. Dorothy looked up at him. His eyes were normal again. Warm, shining, and sweet. The same eyes she drowned in every night when she dreamed of him. Dorothy had no idea Quatre could be so adamant, so two faced, and so… so conniving. It was down right sexy. 

            "I'm sorry I sent you to the looney bin, I'm sorry I suppressed your desires, I'm sorry I tried to change your wonderful self, and I'm sorry I let that bastard touch you."

            Dorothy just stared at him.

            "I…"

            "Shh…"Quatre said, gently nipping at her lip. "Hush now, I have one more thing to make up to you."

            "Hmmm..." Dorothy had completely lost her trail of thought when Quatre began laving her neck alternating between sucking and nipping.

            "We have to make our own memory of having sex on the gym floor."

            Dorothy started.

            "We didn't…"

            "I know," Quatre interrupted her again. "If you had, I would have run him through." He dipped his head and cupped Dorothy's breasts between his hands gently sucking the nipples though the cloth of her silk shirt.

            "I've never seen this side of you before." Dorothy shuddered. It was getting hard to breathe.

            "Heh, heh. Don't worry love. I promise you'll like it."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Author's note;  Heh Heh. (No pun intended…………. Alright never mind, pun; FULLY intended) There we go, a little bit of lime scented fun for you readers whose been aching for a little action ever since the Relena cherry incident. Hope you're enjoying the gundam wing boy's revenge so far. It just gets better as it goes on.

Please Review!

---Aldesina


	19. Hard and Heavy Training

Cult of the Moon Sisters

by Aldesina

Chapter 18

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Disclaimer: Once again for those of you that still do not understand, I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its affiliates. Ah woe is me. Oh well.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Author's Note; A warning to those kiddies out there (and I mean mental mostly as opposed to physical), this chapter is rated R. So please, do not tell you that I have corrupted your precious virgin eyes, yeah sure right. You have been warned.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Tuesday Morning;

Preventers New Recruits Unit. 

7:00AM 

            Where the hell was Wufei, it's not like him to be late, and it's even less like him to miss a chance to discipline new recruits. It was usually the highlight of his chauvinistic ass day. Not only that she also planned a little coup de ta with Tiger. Wufei might be on to her concerning Operation Apocalypse, but that didn't mean that she couldn't still put a dent in his ego. 

            "Attention Halt!"

 Sally turned around and saw Tiger jogging up with his troop of twenty new recruits.  

            "At ease!" Tiger signaled for his men to relax and walked over to greet Sally.

            "Hey there blue eyed angel."

            Sally blushed, that was what he used to call her when they were dating. 

            "Tiger really, we're already provoking Wufei as it is, there's no need to rub salt in his wounds." Sally shook her head and smiled at him. Wait a minute did I just say that? Jeez I must be getting soft.

            "I thought the whole point was so we could rub salt in his wounds." Tiger said gently raising an eyebrow.

            "Nah, just to cut him." Bruise him, cut him, knock a hole in his head maybe. 

            "Say Sally…" Tiger cut in

            "Hmm?"

            "When this is over, do you maybe wanna.."

"Company Halt!" 

            Both of them turned to see Wufei dressed in his usual military training gear; white sleeveless top, and camouflage colored pants with black sneakers, his company of soldiers stood stock still next to him in matching uniforms.

            "Major Po, Commander Paxton" Wufei addressed them formally. Sally started a bit at this. Since when did Wufei address her by her title, by her name even?

            "Ahh Lieutenant Chang good of you to finally wake up and join us, I see that not only did you fail to wake up on time, you're entire troop happened to be the same breed of bed slug that you are." Tiger shook his head disapprovingly as though he were chastising a young child. "You should really set your watches more accordingly." Some of the men with Tiger Paxton coughed, trying to cover up their laughter.

            Wufei said nothing to refute this. He merely glanced at the troop that was standing next to the commander and then raised his eyes to the commander again.

            "Are we to train our troops together then?" 

            "Yes I thought your troop might like to see how a real recruit unit is trained." 

            Wufei paused at that slightly.

            "I see" He looked Sally in the eye.

            "And Major Po? This is in part her troop as well."

            "Well actually I was told that you mostly handle the rough physical training while Sally here takes care of their mobile suit training." Tiger snickered slightly at this. 

            "I thought that since you were a gundam pilot, and are supposed to be one of the best pilots of the world that you would be piloting the gundams." Tiger looked at him with reproach, "I guess I expected too much of you Lieutenant."

            Sally looked at Tiger then back at Wufei. 

            Shit.

            There was absolutely no expression on his face what so ever. 

            "You should go to the med wing and get your ears examined," Wufei said, "Either that or get new inside sources, because they are reporting false news to you. And a faulty spy is useless in the battlefield. It will only cause you more deaths and injuries then necessary, in fact, it could cost you more then you can handle."

            "What was that Lieutenant?" Tiger snapped sharply

            "Nothing, _Commander_ shall be begin the exercise course?"

            "Yes, lets." Tiger cocked his head to one side.

            "Now what was the best time of your troop's run on this course?" This is normally a two hour course, but since we both supposedly have the pick of the litter from the new recruits its normal for us to come back and finish the course in half the allotted time. Correct?" Wufei merely stared at him.

"The best time that your troop has is 55 minutes and 3 seconds." Tiger glanced at his watch.

            "Let's see if I can make my troop back in their usual 45 minutes flat." 

            Sally blinked. Ok as much as it was true that Tiger's troop did have a 45 minute record, they also did this on flat terrain. Hers and Wufei's troops trained in swamp and jungle terrain. Tiger had no idea what he was getting himself into. 

            "I would certainly like to see that." Wufei said simply. "Shall we go on route B?"

            "Certainly, do you have a map of it?"

            "No"

            "Then how do you follow the route, Obviously we will be ahead of you so we couldn't follow you on the path."

            "The path is marked" Sally cut in, Damn it Tiger don't piss him off too much. "It's marked by bright red and gold banners."

            "Banners? What's wrong? Your troop can't follow a map?" A few members of Tiger's troops openly smirked now, a few of them even puffed out their chests. 

            Wufei's troop remained deathly still.

            "The banners were put up for your convenience Commander," Wufei said evenly. "In hopes that we did not have to waste valuable training time explaining to you the basic workings of a map."

            The snickers stopped.

            What is he playing at? Sally thought, by now he should have been steaming, raging, and shouting the injustice of those insults for the entire world to hear. This calm little banter that he was having with Tiger was making Sally nervous, what happened to that temper?

            "Shall we begin Commander?" Wufei asked. 

            Tiger raised his chin and tilted his head as if appraising the youth's worth. He can't possibly have Sally tied around his finger, and yet, she's going through this whole facade specifically just for him. I might as well make him work for it, and if he fails, I could always step in.

            "Very well, About face!"

            Tiger's troop turned and faced the track

            "Ready positions." Wufei said to his troop

            They in turn, maneuvered smartly into place. 

            "Oh and Sally, please do be so kind as to time us will you please?" Tiger called out to her sweetly.

            "Hm, sure." Sally said "Then when you get back, you can take over timing Wufei's troop."

            "Sounds like a plan to me."

            "On your mark!" Sally shouted

            "Get set!" Sally set the stop watch to zero.

            "Go!"

            The two troops moved out, keeping pace with each other side by side.

            "All right men; let's show them what a real troop trains like." Tiger called out over steady drumming of marching. The red and gold markers were making it too simple, they stood out like a sore thumb in the green jungle terrain that they were jogging over. This is pretty easy, Tiger thought, if this is jungle terrain then the jungle is dull. 

            "Yes sir" Tiger's troop doubled their pace. 

            "Stay your course." Wufei called out over his troop. Tiger's troop started to steadily draw ahead of Wufei's. 

            This is getting way too easy, Tiger thought as he marched his troops. The path was very clearly marked, leading from one wide path to another, over a small hill, and onto another road, this one followed not only the bright ribbons, but a stream as well. And the grass that they were now running on gave more spring then the tracks they usually trained on. This was going to be an easy training session.  Although those damn banners were getting annoying, couldn't they have picked better colors? Then again, if you consider the way that Wufei dresses. Tiger harrumphed to himself as they made their way over to their first obstacle. It was….. mud?

            "Company halt." Tiger called out over his troop.

            "What is that sir?" One of his men called out to him. 

I haven't the faintest clue, Tiger thought as he surveyed the big swamp-like mud….. er….. mud hole.  

"Alright men, into the swamp, nice and easy and sick to the side, it should be where the mud is most shallow."

            "Yes sir" His men started to wade slowly into the mud, Tiger reluctantly went in along with them. This must be some kind of joke that they played on them to make his team look bad, no matter, they'll come out on top and still return to base faster then Wufei's team.  Ah…. Speak of the devil, look, here they are.

            "Company halt!"

            Wufei's team came to an halt in front of the mud. Tiger looked back over to Wufei's team, were they just going to stand there?

            "Might I ask what the hell are you just standing there for?" 

            Wufei just looked at Tiger.

            "Company, through, the trees" Wufei called out to his troop. 

            "What!" Tiger called out in anger, turning around to face the Chinese man. "Lieutenant Chang do you have problems following your own training course? Or perhaps you have bad eye sight; the banners are clearly marking the swamp as part of the course"

            "Actually _Commander_ the banners are just placed near the swamp. The point of Route B is not to wear out the troops and go through impossible terrain. The point is to allow the troop's leader to make intelligent decisions about the welfare of his troops. Right now, it would be prudent to take the troops through the jungle instead of wallowing through a leech infested swamp."

            "Leech infested?" Tiger, looked down and saw that indeed there were now leeches attached to various parts of his lower torso and legs.

            "Troops, out of the water, Now!" Tiger didn't think his troops ever moved so quickly. They were out of there within minutes and all jumping around on shore, out of order and out of rank pulling leeches off themselves as quickly as possible. One of the men had brought along a lighter and was burning the leeches off of him. He seemed to be having the most luck. 

            "Damn you Chang, don't get smug yet, we'll catch up to you before you even make it to the next obstacle course!"

            Wufei and his troop simply marched on. 

            Tiger curse under his breath, 

            "Troops, form ranks"

            "But sir," one of the trainees said, "Not all of us have removed all the leeches yet"

            "And do you think that's my problem?"

            "Get in line!" Tiger's troops begrudgingly went back into formations, although there was a good deal of tugging at pants and shirts because most the troop still had leeches all over them. This time they went through the trees. They jogged at double pace and soon saw Wufei's troops in the distance. 

            "Double the pace" There were definitely some groans to this command, but the troop did manage to double their current pace and were soon abreast Wufei's troop. 

            "Lieutenant."

            "Commander."  

Tiger seethed, Wufei was young and arrogant and Tiger had half a mind to give him a full dressing down, but not in front of the troops, he also did not want rumors saying that he was jealous of Wufei because of who his partner was to circulate. 

            They soon came in view of the second obstacle; a wall. Or at least that's what is looked like, it was constructed of leaves and vines and branches from trees that were densely planted together to make it look like an impermeable wall. 

            "Company Halt" Both Wufei's and Tiger's troops halted.

            "Alright, single file," Wufei called out to his troops, "follow me, stay close and follow the movements of the person ahead of you. Let's go." With that Wufei headed head first into the wall ducking under trees and branches, his troops mimicked his every move and followed in after him. Soon his entire troop was out of sight, and only the sound of the slight rustling of leaves remained. 

            "All right then troops, shall we forage our own way through this maze? Two by Two, follow me" Tiger also went first into the wall of leaves, This can't possibly be too bad, Tiger looked back at his troops, nodded at them, then turned his head around and was abruptly met by a snake.

            "Gash!" He cried out stumbling back toward the entrance of the wall. "Damn it, is there an easier way to get around this hell wall?" Tiger ran out of there as fast as he could. Snakes, he hated snakes, and that now moving wall seemed to be full of them. A regular ole snake breeding ground. 

            His troops all looked around, some even followed the wall to a certain distance, and one of them eventually came back and reported that there was another swamp at one end. Another trainee came back and reported there was a pond of what looked like quicksand in the other. Tiger sighed and looked around, this was not working out the way he expected it to,

            "Alright, fine, let's try this again," This time Tiger followed the path that Wufei took, he entered in the same place anyway, and this time he wasn't meet face first with a snake, Tiger thanked his lucky stars for that. The lucky stars apparently weren't paying much attention to him because 5 minutes into the maze he bumped his head into a bee's nest and was chased out of the wall of trees along with the rest of his troop all running as fast as they could. It was a most interesting sight. 

            Damn it! Tiger thought as he ran. Where the hell was a pond when you needed it? Tiger looked behind him, his entire troop was keeping up with his mad pace and behind them was a swarm of bees angrier then all out hell. Goddamn it, this isn't training, this is torture. That bastard Wufei was late because he was setting all this up.

            "Damn him" Tiger screamed, and promptly got a bee in his mouth. 

            "Where's water when you needed it?" 

            "There sir, to our right!"

            "Into the water, quickly now!"

            His troops did not need to be told twice, they all dived head first into the green algae covered  pond to escape the bees. Tiger dove with them. They all stayed underwater while the bees buzzed above them, only poking their heads above water every now and then to breathe, then ducking under again. This is ridiculously embarrassing, Tiger thought, I'm never going to let that bastard get away with it. 

            Close to half an hour later the bees died down and went away, Tiger's troops surfaced covered in green algae and shivering, some of them had bee stings covering their faces, others……….

            "Commander, I think that there are leeches in this pond."

            "GOD DAMN IT!!"

            An hour later, Tiger's troops trooped out of the foliage and back onto the track they started on, Wufei's troops had already hit the showers and had gone for lunch. Wufei was standing to the side, looking into the distance. Sally had changed out of her the skirt that she was wearing this morning and was wearing a simple button down army shirt and pants in green. 

            "Troops, hit the showers!" Tiger called out over his tired bruised, bloodied and parasite infested troops.

            Sally looked up as she saw him, her eyes widened, They were all covered in some kind of green gunk that was plastered all over their clothes and were those leeches?

            "Tiger, what, how, what the hell happened?"

            "Your path, my dear, I believe it was booby trapped by the supposed bed slug this morning."

            "Those are false accusations Commander, If you don't believe me, then you should look at the map of the place. I'm sure Sally has a copy of it, in fact I'm surprised that you didn't ask for it this morning."

            "Why you little bastard…….."

            "Commander!" Tiger jumped and turned his head toward the sharp voice. Sally startled, turned with him, Wufei didn't move. 

            "General Yuy!" Tiger saluted, as did Sally, Wufei just nodded. 

            "I'm glad that you are here Commander, you have been reassigned," Wufei turned and walked away toward the showers. "You and Sally will now work together, and Wufei will work with your old partner Alice."

            "Alice?" Sally bristled. 

            "Yes," Heero said, "I suppose that you are both happy about this situation?" 

            "Well, er, that is," Tiger started to turn pale. If he was to work with Sally that meant he had to run that demented course every single fucking day, and he was not doing it. 

            "Look, Commander Yuy, may I call you Heero?" Tiger started.

            Heero looked at him

            "No"

            "Err…. Alright, look, the thing is, that, well, as much as I enjoy working with Sally, I , er…….. Well the thing is, um." 

            "Are you refusing orders Commander?"

            "Yes, I mean no, aw shit Yuy, you know perfectly well that this was a ploy to piss off Chang." Sally's eyes went wide.

            "Why you………." 

            "I am well aware of that." Heero said dead pan "As is _Commander Chang, which is one of the reasons why he put in for the partner change, he thinks that his argument with Major Po would compromise his troops and he wants only the best for them."_

            "Yuy, you bastard." Sally said quietly, both men turned to look at her. "Where is he, where is that arrogant prick?"

            "I believe we all saw him headed toward his private quarters." Sally stormed off before he could finish. Heero watched her leave and then turned toward Tiger. 

            "I saw your troops performance today," Heero began, "And it was most disappointing."

            "Yes sir," Tiger said, looking down, Shit, he had to piss off someone who was friends with a general.

            "I believe that you also bragged that you would march your troop back on this course faster then Wufei's, correct?"

            "Yes sir,"

            "Wufei's troop made it back in 40 minutes flat. I suggest that you run this course everyday until you make good on your brag. A man who cannot keep his word is worthless in this army."

            With that Heero turned around leaving a stunned Tiger in his wake.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

            "Wufei!" Sally burst into Wufei's apartment, screaming mad, her eyes scanning the small apartment. It consisted of a moderate sized living room with a couch, and two armchairs. It also had two entranceways leading to other places. 

"Wufei!" 

            The Chinese man walked out of one of the entranceways and stared impassively at Sally. He wasn't wearing a shirt and had just recently showered, his hair was still tied in a ponytail, but now it was damp, and rivulets of water were running down his chest. He had on black sweatpants and was barefoot. 

            "I thought you wanted to get rid of me, why did you come now that you've gotten what you wanted?"

            Slap!

            Sally's hand tingled as it connected with Wufei's face.

            "You bastard."

            Wufei looked up at her, then turned to go back to the way he came.

            "No you…."

            Sally as cut off as Wufei swiftly turned around again and grabbed her, crushing her to his chest, Sally started, and tried to retaliate but Wufei was faster. He picked her up, and dropped her on the couch in his living room before lowering himself down upon her and kissing her firmly on the lips. 

            Sally stilled, was he?

            "Oh, Sally……." Wufei sighed against her lips. Sally could only stare up at him. 

            "What are you?" Before she could speak, Wufei rolled around so that she was on top straddling him. He held onto her hips firmly, and looked up at her.

            "I'm sorry I had to do it this way Sally. Quatre suggested that I merely take you out to your favorite restaurant without you prompting, and then romance you from there, but somehow it just didn't seem right. Not to mention that I couldn't extract my vengeance on your precious _commander that way." _

            Sally screwed her eyebrows together and for a second looked like a fish out of water. 

            "Are, are you actually apologizing to me?" 

            "Actually I was going to ask you out, and then apologize but if you'd like that now……….then yes, I suppose I am apologizing. I never meant to neglect you Sally, and I never meant to leave you unfulfilled." Wufei stared up at her contemplating "You are possibly one of the most seductive women I have ever met Sally." He said quietly. 

            "Why?"

            Wufei merely cocked his head to the side and let go of Sally.

            "I'm pretty sure you know the reason why." And thrust his hips upward.

            Sally gasped.

            "Why you……..

            Wufei reached up and grabbed Sally, bringing her down for another kiss. 

            "Kiss me." He said.

            "Ok, now wait a minute….."

            Wufei kissed her again and she moaned as she felt his hands slide up her back.

            "We… oh… what… oh there…yes do that again…no, now stop that!" Sally shouted at Wufei and batted his arms away. 

            "What makes you think that I accept your apology?" 

            "Because you're just as horny as I am right now and you would rather be fucking me then talking to me."

            Sally stared.

            "Who are you, and what have you done with Wufei?"

            Wufei threw his head back and laughed. Sally thought that she needed to get Wufei to a Cat Scan, stat, he was definitely going crazy. 

            "I thought you wanted this." Wufei said staring at her again.

            "Yes I have for the past couple of years, but, well." Sally shifted and turned, not seeming to realize she was still straddling him until Wufei groaned softly. Sally grinned, eyes sparkling resembling a certain Cheshire cat that resides in Wonderland. 

            "You do know that I have very high standards, don't you Wufei?" Sally rolled her hips, gently at first but then grinding the last time her hips swiveled.

            "You do know that you haven't been able to meet some of them, right?" She ran her fingers down his chest. Wufei was letting her be in control, letting her do quite frankly whatever she wanted with him, if that wasn't the biggest turn on in Sally's life, she'd go fuck him in front of everyone of the training field.

            "So you are asking for forgiveness." Sally began to unbutton her shirt.

"So you want me to accept your apology" The bra came next. 

"You're going to have to work extra hard, overtime even." With that she reached down and pulled off his pants, ever so slowly. He wasn't wearing anything underneath and was very, much aroused. She placed her hand on him and gently rubbed up and down his length causing sweat to appear on his brow and chest. Wufei began to pant slightly.

"I bet all those years of pent of frustration from wanting to ravish me in the office, kiss me, and…" Sally sighed as she took his left hand and arranged his thumb and forefinger around her right nipple, and tweaked it for him. "tweak my nipples, must have made you extremely aroused." Sally smiled. She let go of Wufei's hand at her breast and was pleased that he kept stroking her breasts without her forcing him. His right hand soon joined his left and he massaged her breasts running his thumbs over her nipples until she gasped with pleasure. 

Then she leaned over and whispered in his ear, "I bet you want to stay in for the rest of the week and do nothing but screw me"  

            Wufei suddenly sat up, pulling Sally, still astride him closer to his chest, and pulling her hands up to wrap around his neck.

            "Woman, you don't want to know how accurate that can be."

            Sally's eyes widened, then she broke out a grin that would have put that damn Cheshire cat to shame.

            "Prove it to me, you chauvinistic pig." 

            "Gladly, now that we've settled your nipple tweaking desires, about the one that pertains to ravishing you in the office……….."


	20. Bittersweet

Cult of the Moon Sisters

by Aldesina

Chapter 19

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Disclaimer: Once again for all of you who want an encore…… I don't own Gundam Wing! I don't own anything! The characters are not mine, and they will never be!

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Author's Note; Whooo….I've finally started to update again, hopefully by now my grammar has gotten better hehehe, ahh well. Hopefully after this chapter is finished I might have a chance to look over Society of the Moon Sisters and start that up again…..Hmmm I've been promising that for a while haven't I? Soon Soon! I promise, and now without further adieu, please enjoy the next chapter of this story

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Just a warning though, this is a pretty sad chapter, close to absolutely no humor at all, but then again, Noin and Zechs are older and well you get the point

On to the Story!

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

            Colony LX758393

            Thursday Evening 

Ridiadal Kingdom Annual Ball 

Prince Leon, heir to the throne of the Ridiadal Kingdom that was stationed on Colony LX758393, stood on the indoor balcony that was placed strategically overlooking the palace's ballroom. It was placed there for two reasons. One; so that the royal line would have a place to make an entrance from. Two; so that there was a place for them to quietly observe the crowd and see who was coming and going. This also enabled them to run away as quickly as possible when it was needed as well. 

The ballroom was magnificent. Gold, red, and pink dominated the scheme and the entire place was polished till it shone with the brilliance of a finely cut diamond. The floor was made of crystallized marble. Unlike both of its name sakes it was both buoyant and pliable, making it the perfect dance floor. However like both of its name sakes it was sturdy and had a magnificent glossy sheen that could be polished to a high, yet slip free shine. Leon quietly congratulated himself. He definitely outdid himself when he designed this place. Curving entwined columns, Soft silky almost translucent curtains that lead out to golden softly lit balconies. And the floor had the most exquisite fractal pattern using gold, pink, black, red, purple and hints of blue. The walls also had a similar pattern but simplified, only using gold and pale pink. Leon looked out and saw that his guests were just beginning to arrive and he seemed to have gotten the quite a reaction to his decorating skills. They cooed, they ahhed and they were impressed. Good. They should be, it was designed to impress, and show off the glory of his kingdom. Even with their masks on Leon would tell they were in awe of his kingdom and he smirked to himself proudly. Although it was true that they did not have the power or the respect of certain other kingdoms; the Sanc Kingdom for example. They had their dignity and their pride, and when push came to shove they could perform just as well as any of those other kingdoms. 

Leon was a proud man, he was a good prince as well. He took care of his people, arranged diplomacies with other nations and made a tidy little profit overseeing his nation's financial station. Actually to be quite blunt it was more then a tidy little profit, it was a tidy fortune. His kingdom was known for exporting the very material that lined his ballroom's floors; crystallized marble. That, and regular marble and other semi precious crystals as well. With the right investments and the right prices he out sold just about 95% of his other competitors. All his financial savvy and diplomatic proceedings allowed his nation to become more famous as well as gain more respect from other countries during the years. Leon smiled, and now his pride and joy, the annual ball and masquerade. His parents would be hosts of course, but he was the one who planned it all. It was a perfect mixture of business and nobles. And of course there was his date.

"Leon,"

Leon turned around and found his date resplendent in a dark royal purple gown. It matched her eyes perfectly. It was an off the shoulder cut that had a fitted corset waist binding her already thin middle and emphasizing her full breasts. The skirt was a simple A-line with sheer folds that would flair out when she danced or turned. She wore elegant button up opera gloves and a shimmering diamond necklace. Now if only he could get a crown placed on that head of hers. Her hair was simple as well, it was normally very short, so it was just pulled back in strategic places to make it look like a French twist. In her hands was a simple feathered black and gold mask with purple velvet highlights. Pity she didn't put in all that effort for him, although maybe one day she might. 

"Noin my darling."

"So have we got everything laid out?"

"You mean about Milliardo?" Leon said lazily waving his hand. "Yes, I know, make him jealous as humanly possible without having him come and blow up the place with his gundam." Noin smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

"That's about right."

"Seriously though Noin, I don't see the point in going through all that trouble with him," Leon looked at Noin, then gently placed a hand under her face gently cupping one cheek. "You are a beautiful woman, you should have hundreds of men chasing after you. You shouldn't have to chase after a man who used to hide his face behind a mask."

Nion laughed gently and moved her face from his hand, 

"And where might those hundreds be? Go on, point one out."

"You're looking at him."

Noin blushed. Now, she thought, was not the time for this to be happening, when I enlisted Leon to help me I did not expect him to ever hit on me, neither did Relena for that matter, considering that she wants me pretty bad as a sister in law.

"Now, don't joke," Noin said while stepping back and over to a mirror that hung just behind the balcony curtain. She went to go adjust her necklace, making it a tiny bit lower then it was before. She also pinned on her mask which was designed to hook onto her ears so it was easily removed and would not damage her hair.

 "How do I look?"

"Amazing" Leon said coming up behind her and massaging her shoulders. "Although I do have to admit, I wish all this attention to detail and this entire charade was for me." Noin's eyes widened, Oh boy here comes trouble.

"Leon……"

"Your Highness?" Noin and Leon turned to find Leon's butler standing at the doorway his mother and father had already walked in, and was standing close to the front of the balcony getting ready to go out."

"It's about time for you to make your entrance with your lady."

"Yes thank you Welsley." Leon turned to Noin, damned that butler's timing. He stepped up to the mirror and placed on his own mask which was also black with purple trimmings.

"Shall we go my lady?" He offered her his arm.

"Yes of course."

Leon and Noin lined up behind his parents and waited for the herald to call their names.

" Their Royal Majesties; The King and Queen!" The herald called out to the crowd as Leon's father and mother descended down the stairs head held high. 

"We're next" Leon whispered to Noin. She merely smiled at him, oh shit I really don't need him to be fawning over me right now.

"His Royal Highness Prince Leon, His date Lady Noin" 

_Lady? Noin thought confusedly as she walked down the stairs, her hands laid upon Leon's arm._

"Ah your highness!" someone greeted Leon from the right "Fantastic party, might I commend you on your choice of decorations? The color scheme is most becoming" Leon inclined his head at the man

"Thank you good sir, I'm happy you're enjoying yourself this evening."

"Oh yes, there is much to be enjoyed." 

Leon slighted at this cryptic statement but then brushed it off as just a compliment. This party was not entirely meant to be a masquerade, it also served as a place where businessmen and nobles alike could talk and perhaps even strike up a deal. Unlike other masquerades that usually ended at midnight, theirs was to end at ten sharp. Then dinner was to be served and the business wheedling and dealings could really begin. Leon glanced at his watch, it was eight, good that gave everyone a good time to get to know supposed strangers. Leon looked over to his date who was standing away from him conversing to some man with his black hair tied at the nape of his neck with a ribbon. He walked over to listen to what they were saying.

At this point the herald started calling out other names. Mostly royalty from other countries that were coming.

"I absolutely agree with you my lady, it's the women these days that really get the work done. Why I would have no idea what I'd so without my beloved wife."

"Really, now that's quite refreshing to hear, where is your beloved wife?"

"Ahh, I'm really not quite sure, I just hope she hasn't been swept off her feet by some dandy."

Noin laughed at this

"I'm sure with such a charmer of a husband that she wouldn't be."

"You are far too kind my lady. Ah look, here she comes!"

Noin turned her head over to see a young lady coming over on the arm of a man with shoulder length platinum blonde hair. 

            _Zechs? She thought, never! He would never cut his hair._

            "May I present His Highness Prince Milliardo and Her Highness Princess Relena of the Sanc Kingdom" 

            Noin turned her head to see Zechs with his sister on his arm 

            "My lady," Noin turned her head around

            "Would you care to dance?" Noin turned her head back toward Zechs again wistfully before fully facing the stranger before her.

            "Yes, I would"

            Noin allowed herself to be lead to the dance floor and whirled around and around in the waltz. The man was a surprisingly good dancer. He was tall, around Zechs's height actually, but his paces were slower, much more in tune with the waltz then Zechs would ever be. They were also shorter in order to accommodate her height.

            "Why thank you." The man suddenly said

            Noin looked at him sharply, until she realized that she had just voiced her opinions out loud.

            "I'm sorry," She said abruptly stopping, which made them nearly hit the next couple waltzing by. The man chuckled

            "Not to worry" he said as he easily swept her into the waltz again this time circling toward the sides of the dance floor.

            "I can see that you are preoccupied, I apologize for disrupting your thoughts" They had reached the edge of the dance floor and he gracefully waltzed her right off it without her even noticing. Noin shook her head, it was not like her to not be paying attention to what she was doing. 

            "No wait" She said to him as he turned to depart. The man hesitated. Noin straightened herself and breathed deeply, she looked the man in the eye.

            "I did not mean to seem… dreamy" she said, it's just that, my mind has been bombarded as of late and I am a bit tired…" Crap she thought to herself, now I'm babbling. The man looked at her smiling slightly

            "Then will you do me the honor of sharing a glass of champagne with me on one of these balconies. Perhaps the fresh air will help clear your mind and settle your thoughts." And the alcohol will go straight to my head Noin thought, that should relax me. She looked up and around the ballroom, first locating Zechs who was speaking to some dignitary and then Relena who was having a conversation with said dignitary's wife a few steps away. She caught Relena's eye and Relena smiled at her. She tried to catch Zechs's eye. He wouldn't look at her.

            "A lover perhaps?" Noin started, she forgot about the gentleman in front of her. In fact she had forgotten about Leon in general, and since she couldn't locate him, not that she tried, she might as well enjoy this man's company.

            "No" Noin said she smiled, and she knew it looked strained      "How about that champagne?" The man offered his arm and she took it. They made their way to a balcony, the man she was with took a bottle of champagne and two glasses from a table that was on the way. Noin found herself liking him more and more. He was kind, courteous and attentive. She shook her head; what about Zechs. She looked back in the direction that he had been. He wasn't there anymore. Instead she spotted him on the dance floor with a red headed girl, he was being kind, courteous and attentive to her. She sighed, why couldn't he be that way to her, did he really only see her as a fellow officer? 

            "I was wrong, he's not a former lover, but instead a former love from the looks of it." Noin placed a hand on her head. It was really beginning to hurt from all that daydreaming. 

            "Perhaps I should go."

            "No" Noin said, she was determined not to chase him away because of her ex boyfriend. Damn it she was beginning to act like him

            " Look I'm sorry that I've been, well…." The man looked at her.

            "You miss him."

            "Yes and he doesn't seem to miss me in the slightest, I haven't seen him for weeks, I haven't heard from any of my friends in fact and………" Noin stopped herself short   

"And I'm making a complete fool of myself in front of a random stranger."

            BLING! 

            Noin looked up startled at the noise, it was the clock, it usually wasn't that loud.

            BLING!

            "Ahh, look how the time has passed."

            BLING!

            "What?"

            BLING! 

            "I believe that it's the clock, signaling the time." 

            BLING!

            Noin looked down at her left wrist where her watch usually lay and saw nothing

            BLING!

            "Damn, I forgot my watch"

            BLING!

            "You can borrow mine."

            BLING

            "Oh, thank you"

            BLING!

            "It's my pleasure"

            BLING!

            Noin leaned into him and looked.

            "That watch….." she said "She looked up at the man questionably. 

            The man had removed his mask, and she was staring into icy blue eyes and long blonde bangs.

            "Zechs."

            Zechs smiled slightly at her and reached up to his hair and pulled off the short blonde wig letting his hair swing free, he then reached up to his neck and pulled off a voice strip that made his voice sound different.

            "But that man over, next to Relena…"

            "Someone that owed me a favor." Zechs replied in his normal voice, which was much deeper then the voice he was speaking in before. 

            Noin stared at him, opening and closing her mouth like a fish

            "Excuse me"

            "No" Zechs said softly, and he drew Noin into his embrace, drawing her close and tilting her head up

            "You're going to hear me out this time."

            "I always hear you out Zechs," she said squirming. Damn was he always this strong?

            "Let me go Zechs."

            "Noin…."

            "What?" She said, she looked at him reproachfully

            "You're messing up my dress."

            Zechs laughed at her. Shaking terribly and messing up her dress even more

            Noin, acting completely against her nature; pouted

            This only made Zechs laugh at her even harder. He eventually did have to let go of her just so he could compose herself. It didn't help that she took off her mask and was standing over him with an expression of disbelief

            Zechs never laughed

            "I'm glad that I have proved myself entertaining, now if you'll kindly excuse me…"

            That sobered him up quickly and he reached for her, once again pulling her close.

            "Do I repulse you so?" he asked seriously. Noin looked startled for a moment as if she wasn't quite sure how to answer such a question

            "No, you've never repulsed me Zechs."

            "Then why won't you stay with me?" Noin sighed

            "Can I have a little personal space, you can be quite overwhelming."

            "I thought you liked that about my personality" Zechs commented quietly

            "It completely depends on the situation" Noin retorted. Zechs reluctantly let her go. Noin went over to sit on one of the benches that surrounded the balcony. 

            "There's a lot of reasons why I ended our relationship Zechs." Noin said waving her hand at an imaginary fly "One of the reasons was that you're never there, another reason is that it was going no where." She held up her hand to stop him from protesting

            "I know I said once that I'd follow you to the ends of the earth, and I still would, the problem is that even if I was with you I'm afraid that you wouldn't be with me." Noin stopped and looked out at the stars.

            "It was so much easier before, now everything is just a big jumbled up mess."

            "We're getting older, that's all" Zechs said, Noin laughed at the statement

            "Sometimes you have no idea how old." 

            Zechs looked at her sharply. 

            "Have I caused you so much pain in the past?"

            "And much happiness…" Noin said, she still stared at the stars. Zechs stared at her for a moment lost at what he was going to say. He didn't think it was going to be easy winning her back, then again he didn't think that Noin was that angry with him either. It's true that he and Noin have been together for longer then anyone else, and she has had to put up with a considerable amount of bullshit during their years together but….

            Zechs sighed

            "I should let you go shouldn't I?"

            Noin looked at him, the stars no longer on her mind

            "I don't know." She began to twist the mask in her hands "I missed you, and as you obviously know the others and I set this up so the lot of you would commit but now that I'm actually here doing this I…. I really just don't know."

            Zechs walked over to her and kneeled down so his face was parallel to hers. He gently cupped her face in his hands, she did not pull away.

            "Whatever you decide Noin, I'll be there for you, always." 

            With that Zechs stood up and walked back to the party. Leaving Noin to sit on the bench alone.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Preventer Headquarters; One week later

            Noin was working in her office late at night. She had called the ruse with Leon off and then stopped seeing him altogether. Whenever she did she always thought of Zechs. It was over. She knew it, and so did he when he left that night on the balcony. They had both called it quits mutually.

            It was killing her. 

            "Hey Noin!" She looked up to see the smiling face of Duo Maxwell, he had apparently made up with Hilde that same morning and was smiling all over the place.

            "Working late again?" He had the biggest smile pasted on his face. If she hadn't called if off with Zechs a week ago she would have thought him up to something.

            "You know what they say about paperwork." Duo laughed at her statement.

            "Yeah I hate that stuff, it seems to come out of nowhere and at the same time be everywhere." Noin smiled at that.

            "Yes it certainly does."

            "Well I'm off, Hilde and I have a date tonight, can you believe it? We haven't done anything romantic in years." Noin stiffened.

            "Yes, she's told me."

            "I better go now, wouldn't want to be late." And with that he promptly left.

            Noin sighed, was everyone getting back together except her and Zechs?

            Suddenly the lights in her room went off. 

            "Damn it!" Noin said, she had just finished typing that report up. She scowled hoping that the computer caught it on auto save before it was completely erased.

            "Duo!" Noin called out "Duo if I find out that you're playing a trick on me I'm going to get Hilde to dump you again! Duo!"

            Noin sighed in exasperation, the only way that she was going to finish off this report was to go check the circuit breaker and see if she could jump start the whole blasted building. Now where was that stupid circuit breaker? Ah yes, the roof.

Noin face faulted

That was another ten stories up, sure she kept in shape, sure she kept up her training, but damn she was not in the mood to climb anything this late at night. She took out a flashlight and started to make her way to the stairs, when she got there she was relieved to see that their emergency lights where still functioning and she was able to see much better with those things on then with her little flashlight. 

She finally made her way to the top of the building and took out her keys and unlocked the door to the roof. 

Noin blinked.

There were candles, hundreds and hundreds of candles, they lined the roof making it glow like it was on fire. There was fountain that had floating candles on her right and a carefully put down moss and grass everywhere that had candles on it with little tea trays underneath. When she looked closer the whole roof looked like it was transformed into a garden of fresh green grass, long stemmed roses and rose petals. She picked up one of the long stemmed roses in awe. Red velvet and yellow satin roses. Her favorites, although she would never admit to anyone that she was a romantic at heart. 

"I hope I remembered the type of roses you liked correctly." Noin looked up at the voice and saw Zechs standing by a table and a little stove. Her stomach growled as she smelled the food that was being cooked there. She hadn't had time to feed herself yet. Zechs looked wonderful. He wore a simple button down shirt with the first few buttons undone and a pair of black slacks. A coat went over that ensemble, unbuttoned and shoved almost carelessly up to his elbows. He smiled at her.

"You said that it was over." Noin said accusingly. 

"I said that I would be there for you however you decide Noin." Zechs winked at her roguishly. Noin's breath caught in her throat. 

"However I never said that I wouldn't try to sway you over to my side."

"Now why would I want to do that?"

Zechs didn't answer her, he just went to go check the stove, he opened the cover on one of the pans and the wonderful smell of freshly cooked tilapia fish wafted in the air. Noin's stomach growled again.

"Perhaps we can discuss this after dinner?" Zechs suggested as he lifted the cover to the pot next to the fish revealing steamed and buttered greens, the pan next to it revealed smoked and cured potatoes covered with cheddar cheese. Zechs began to ladle these items onto one of the two plates by his side. Noin for a split second thought of Duo and knew what it was like to not be able to control her stomach. She walked over to the table the Zechs had set up and sat down. From her point of view of the roof it seems that it was entirely made up to look like a dream garden.

"How long did this take you?" She asked as he placed the plate of food in front of her.

"Shhh, that's one secret I intend to keep"

"What about the security cameras, how come they didn't catch you?"

"And what would be there to catch? It's only two _friends_ enjoying each other's company and a shared meal." Noin snorted

"Is that all?" Zechs smiled at her as he sat down with his own plate

"Is it?"

"Don't play with me Zechs." Zechs shrugged and started to eat.

Noin followed after she realized that this was going nowhere and since there wasn't any sense in running her head repeatedly against gundanium enforced walls, she started to eat as well. 

And that was all they did for the next few minutes, each enjoying each other's company quietly without speaking to each other.

"I didn't know that you were such an accomplished cook" Noin said at last breaking the silence

"I had someone else cook it, I just merely reheated it"

"Doesn't that take all the romance out of it."

"Wouldn't you know better anyway?"

"A girl still likes to hear flowery talk every now and then"

"I thought you had enough of my evasiveness and wanted the truth from me, and some _attention every now and then."_

"Careful there _Lighting Count you're treading on dangerous ground there." Noin tutted at him._

"My favorite place to be." Zechs said as he put down his fork

"Finished?" He asked suddenly.

"Yes"

"Good, if you like I will get someone to reinstate the power and you can go down to your work again." Noin looked at him sharply

"Talk about a cold shoulder" Noin retorted, so she and Zechs weren't together anymore, at least during the days of Oz he still showed that he had some feelings about her. She got up from her seat in a huff fully intending to go downstairs. 

Zechs had something else in mind and she suddenly found herself pressed up against him again.

"Would you prefer this then?" Noin swallowed, then again…….

"Noin" Zechs whispered. She looked up at him.

"What are we going to do about this Zechs?"

"How about you start calling me Milliardo?"

"I'd prefer Zechs."

"But I'm known to the world as Prince Milliardo."

"Since when?"

"Are we really fighting over my name?"

Noin blinked at him, Zechs blinked right back at her. They broke out laughing at each other. 

Zechs loosened his grip and gently drew Noin into him, and she let him, his arms resting around her like a warm protective blanket.

"I suppose you want to give this relationship thing another try" Noin asked him lazily

Zechs smiled in her hair and tapped out in Morse code the signal for yes on her shoulder. 

"Zechs?" Noin asked suddenly

"Umm"

"You're not really going to blow up Leon's Kingdom are you?"

"No darling I'm not going to do it, it's already been done."

"Zechs!"

"I'm kidding" Noin looked at him horrified

"You have a sense of humor?"

"Let's just say my revenge will be that I have you on my arm again."

Noin pulled away in mock rage 

"Zechs if you think………"

He silenced her with a kiss

"I love you Noin." 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Author's Note;

Whoa that was a somber chapter, although I wasn't quite sure how else I would have pulled that off. Heh. Aww Zechs and Noin Love O,O 

The next chapter should be much funnier I promise. Heh, I have to go choose a victim now! Woot!

Until then 

Byes!

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*


End file.
